


The Ghost of you

by xipypuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xipypuck/pseuds/xipypuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sienta en el lateral de la cama y se agacha, metiendo la mano bajo ella y palpando hasta que toca la pequeña caja de madera que escondía ahí desde hacía años.</p><p>Ahora parecía pesar quintales sobre sus manos, el peso de los años encerrado en una caja bajo su cama, lejos de la vista, donde los recuerdos no duelen. O al menos no tanto.</p><p>Y él dispuesto a abrir esa caja diez minutos antes de las doce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is how I disappear

El reloj marcaba las doce menos veinte y la corbata se resistía a cooperar.

Y no es que no sepa abrocharse una corbata, joder, había estudiado en un colegio privado, ¿vale? Sabía perfectamente ponerse una corbata. Sólo que quizás los dedos le temblaban demasiado, o el mal humor estaba haciendo tanta mella en él que se estaba frustrando.

O simplemente todo el vacío y la presión en el pecho se habían convertido en rabia.

Tocan a la puerta de su cuarto y murmura un ‘pasa’ mientras hace el nudo por vigésima vez, y el pelo rubio de Mikey, peinado para la ocasión, asoma por la habitación.

“¿Te queda mucho? Vamos a llegar tarde”

Frank se lía otra vez con la corbata y resopla, deshaciéndola de un tirón y tirándola a un lado antes de ir hacia la cama y sentarse en el borde, manos en la cabeza.  
Mikey suspira y se acerca lento, sentándose en la cama a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.

“Eh, oye, aun tienes veinte minutos ¿vale?, con que estés en la iglesia a y cuarto sobra”

“Ya, ya…es sólo que…” levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el espejo, su reflejo observándolo desde el otro lado, con las mismas ojeras que él, con su camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir negro. Se encuentra con la mirada de Mikey ahí, él completamente vestido ya, corbata roja igual que la suya en el suelo y chaqueta negra sobre la camisa. Frank suspira “…es sólo un mal día”

Mikey no dice nada pero lo entiende, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y levantándose de su lado para dirigirse a la puerta.

“Oye, yo tengo que irme…Tengo que recoger a Alicia y tengo que estar allí antes…ya sabes”

“Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Después voy yo”

Mikey asiente y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Él vuelve a mirar el espejo, viendo cómo sus manos tatuadas contrastan con la elegancia del traje, o cómo su pelo se le revuelve contra todo esfuerzo de peinarlo derecho. Cierra los ojos y coge aire antes de levantarse de la cama, agachándose para coger la corbata y acercándose una vez más al espejo.

Esta vez sus manos funcionan solas mientras su cabeza vaga perdida, y después de lo que parece una eternidad pero sólo han sido cinco minutos se encuentra mirándose en el espejo, con la corbata puesta y los ojos tristes, su reflejo devolviéndole una vaga sonrisa que tendrá que practicar a lo largo de la mañana si quiere que parezca creíble.  
Se gira para mirar el reloj. Aún tiene diez minutos.

Se sienta en el lateral de la cama y se agacha, metiendo la mano bajo ella y palpando hasta que toca la pequeña caja de madera que escondía ahí desde hacía años.

Ahora parecía pesar quintales sobre sus manos, el peso de los años encerrado en una caja bajo su cama, lejos de la vista, donde los recuerdos no duelen. O al menos no tanto.

Y él dispuesto a abrir esa caja diez minutos antes de las doce.

*

La sonrisa de Gerard podría iluminar toda América cuando lo ve abrir la puerta. Y duele como una hija de puta.

“Creía que ya no venías”

Se esfuerza en devolverla con la misma intensidad “es tu boda, no puedo perdérmela”

Mikey lo mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras le coloca la corbata a su hermano por dentro del chaleco.

“Exacto. No puedo casarme si me falta un padrino. Y menos si me falta mi mejor amigo”

Frank sonríe una vez más y Mikey carraspea.

“Ya está”

Se aparta de Gerard y lo deja mirarse al espejo mientras se coloca detrás de él y Frank se acerca. Puede notar que la respiración de Gee no es tan tranquila como siempre, o que se muerde los labios más de la cuenta mientras mira al espejo y suspira una vez más.

“woah…voy a casarme”

Los tres hombres miran al espejo en silencio, la sonrisa de Gerard ensanchándose una vez más tanto que duele, y Frank se traga el nudo de la garganta, queriendo apartar la mirada del espejo pero sin poder hacerlo.

Mikey le da un golpe en la espalda a su hermano, girándolo y rompiendo el momento de silencio.

“Sí, sí…pero como te empanes mucho más adorando a tu reflejo se te va a hacer tarde, hombre casi-casado. Voy a salir a ver si está todo en orden. No te torres”

Mikey les echa una mirada a los dos y sale del pequeño cuarto sin decir más.

Frank va hacia la silla y coge la rosa que hay sobre ella, poniendo el imperdible entre sus dientes y acercándose a un Gerard cada vez más nervioso.

“¿Te lo puedes creer, Frankie? Yo casado… el tiempo pasa rápido, ¿hum?”

Frank solo puede asentir mientras coloca la rosa en la chaqueta de Gerard, abriendo el imperdible y poniéndolo lo más escondido posible.

Puede notar la mirada de Gerard puesta en él mientras su respiración es un poco más tranquila, e incluso puede oír el latido de su corazón bajo su pecho, a escasos centímetros de él. Las manos le tiemblan mientras abrocha el imperdible y tiene que apoyarlas sobre su pecho, alisando después la chaqueta para disimular y obligándose a alejarse de Gerard.

Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con los ojos de Gerard y algo diferente en ellos. Los tiene muy abiertos, como si acabara de descubrir una verdad imposible, brillantes y muy verdes a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana, y los segundos de silencio hacen que Frank entre en pánico.

“Frank…”

“Gee, tenemos que salir” carraspea aclarándose la garganta y hablando rápido antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar más, de hacerlo todo más difícil “son casi las doce, la novia tiene que estar a punto de llegar” levanta la cabeza y endurece la voz “y el novio tiene que estar en el altar esperando”

Al principio Gerard no dice nada y sigue mirándolo con los mismos ojos, y cuando abre la boca las palabras simplemente no salen.

Avanza un par de pasos y estira la mano, cogiendo el brazo de Frank suave y obligándolo a levantar la mirada con su otra mano sobre la barbilla.

Frank hace el mayor esfuerzo de su vida intentando poner una cara feliz, algo que esconda lo que Gerard está intentando leer, y sabe que ha fallado a lo grande cuando lo ve cerrar los ojos y suspirar, apretando la mandíbula y dejando caer ambos brazos de donde los tenía. Y Frank aprovecha que aun no ha abierto los ojos para apartarse de él.

“Gee” abre la puerta y espera a que él abra los ojos y lo mire “Beka va a matarte como llegue y no estés” 

Gerard traga una vez más antes de asentir, y sale de la habitación pasando por delante de él sin decir ni una palabra más.

*

Cuando suena la música en la pequeña iglesia y los invitados se ponen de pie, Frank levanta la vista del suelo por primera vez en un cuarto de hora, y Mikey le echa la mirada típica de ‘a mí no me engañas, capullo, llevo años viviendo contigo y sé lo que te pasa’.

“Odio que puedas leerme la mente así” susurra entre dientes mientras Beka entra en la iglesia, el vestido blanco arrastrando por la alfombra roja.

“No tienes secretos para mí, Iero, son demasiados años” pone una mano sobre su hombro y se inclina para susurrarle una vez más “lo siento, Frankie…de verdad que si”

Frank asiente y suspira, colocándose más erguido en su lugar al lado de los novios y evitando cualquier contacto directo con los ojos de Gerard, cosa que se vuelve prácticamente imposible cuando la novia llega al altar y ambos se colocan mirándose el uno al otro.

Frank se pregunta por qué los padrinos se han tenido que poner tras la novia y las damas de honor tras el novio y no al revés. El destino es una zorra.

La ceremonia empieza tres segundos después y él desconecta cuatro segundos después, tan aburrido como siempre de las palabras que dice el cura.

Gerard tampoco era católico, de hecho eran muchas las conversaciones y risas a costa de la iglesia que habían compartido, pero Beka le había pedido por favor que se casaran por la iglesia, como católica (practicante) que era. Él había accedido, cualquier cosa por ella, al fin y al cabo, Beka había aceptado que Gerard fuera bisexual, más o menos.  
Al principio le había costado un poco, pero una semana le bastó para decidir que le daba igual. Frank siempre había creído que la lengua de Gee entre sus piernas había sido lo que la había hecho decidirse, pero no iba a comentarlo con nadie. 

Otros dirían que es por amor, pero él no se lo cree. Beka no puede querer a Gerard tanto como se merece, no en tres meses de relación.

Y es que así eran ellos, rápidos e impulsivos, al parecer dando pasos que otros dan después de años y años, creyendo que ninguno va a arrepentirse.

Bien. Uno nunca sabe de qué se puede arrepentir.

“Rebecca Miller, ¿aceptas a Gerard Way como esposo…?” las palabras del cura lo sacan de su ensimismamiento a tiempo para ver como Beka sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras formula la pregunta, levantando su mano después y dejando que el aro dorado se deslice en su dedo largo y fino, mientras el ‘sí, quiero’ sale de su boca con emoción contenida.

“Gerard Way…” 

Las palabras queman como el fuego mientras el tiempo pasa cada vez más lento y el cura pronuncia las últimas frases de la pregunta. 

Y Frank levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con lo que lleva evitando toda la ceremonia, con los ojos de Gee, claros y brillantes, mirándolo fijamente y quemando como el fuego.

Y en unos segundos que parecen horas sólo están ellos dos, y los ojos de Gerard clavados en los suyos, y la presión en su pecho apretando tanto que le cuesta respirar.  
Pero un parpadeo después los ojos de Gerard ya no están ahí, y el ‘sí quiero’ resuena en las paredes de la iglesia como veinte puñales ardiendo clavándose por todo su cuerpo.

Y ese ‘sí, quiero’ duele más que todos los años de sentimientos escondidos y lágrimas derramadas.


	2. Summertime

**(4 años antes)**

“Frankie…”

Frank rueda los ojos desde el suelo de su cuarto cuando oye la voz de su madre temblar detrás de él, y deja lo que estaba guardando en el suelo para levantarse, sorteando cajas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

“Mamá, no te pongas a llorar otra vez, por dios”

“Ay, Frankie…¡soy tu madre! no puedo evitarlo”

“No me voy a la otra punta del mundo, ¡solo es Nueva York! Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras y yo vendré a Jersey a verte, ¿hum?”

Su madre se pasa el pañuelo por debajo de los ojos y sonríe un poco.

“Ya lo sé…pero es que has crecido tan rápido”

Frank rueda los ojos una vez más “Ma, no sigas. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a empaquetar lo que queda? Le dije a Mikey que no llegaría tarde”

Su madre asiente y entra al cuarto con él, sentándose en el suelo a su lado y embalando cosas a la par.

Frank no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por dejar a su madre sola en casa. Desde que sus padres se separaron cuando tenía ocho años solo habían sido ellos dos, pero Frank estaba a punto de cumplir diecinueve y después de ese verano iba a empezar la universidad, así que su madre había accedido a que se fuera a vivir a Nueva York con Mikey.  
Mikey y él se conocieron un par de años antes en un concierto y, aunque no iban juntos al instituto se habían hecho buenos amigos. Compartían gustos musicales, películas y cómics, y salían casi siempre por los mismos garitos, así que no tardaron mucho en hacerse amigos.

Mikey tenía un año más que él y ya iba a la universidad en Nueva York, así que cuando Frank le había dicho que iba a ir a Nueva York a estudiar no se lo pensó dos veces para decirle que se fuera a su piso con él.

Y Frank tampoco se lo pensó para decir que sí.

Así que la idea era ir a pasar el verano allí para empezar a instalarse en la que sería su casa durante los siguientes años de universidad. 

“Creo que ya no queda nada por empaquetar” Frank mira a la que ha sido su habitación toda su vida, ahora vacía de pósters, películas y discos de música, y no puede evitar sentir un poco de melancolía por dejar atrás todo eso.

En esa cama se había acostado con su primera chica, y en el rincón junto a la ventana, justo a los pies de ella había pasado horas y horas tocando la guitarra. Había crecido en ese sitio, había sido su santuario y su infierno en los días de castigo, e iba a echarlo de menos.

“Bien, echemos todo esto en el coche, cariño, no quiero que conduzcas de noche”

Frank asiente y se levanta del suelo, ayudando a su madre antes de empezar a bajar cajas y a meterlas en su coche. 

Sólo les lleva media hora tenerlas todas metidas y ordenadas, y Frank se encuentra paseando por su casa y despidiéndose mentalmente de la cocina, el salón, el garaje y cada rincón donde había correteado de niño y no tan niño, y donde se había magreado con tíos hasta que le dolía la polla cuando hacía fiestas de las que su madre nunca se había enterado.

Sonríe ante ese último pensamiento y se da la vuelta para encontrarse a su madre apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. 

“¿Recordando buenos momentos?”

Asiente y se queda mirando a su madre en el umbral. Los años y el sufrimiento habían hecho señal en ella, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo guapa, y mientras la ve ahí, ojos llorosos y sonrisa orgullosa siente una punzada en el pecho que lo hace ir hacia ella y abrazarla fuerte.

“Voy a echarte de menos, mamá”

“Más te vale, Frankie…más te vale”

“Siento haber sido un cabrón estos años atrás” lo cual no era mentira. Había pasado desde los once hasta los diecisiete haciendo la vida de su madre un infierno.

Primero fueron los castigos en clase y las faltas de respeto. Luego vinieron las escapadas de casa y los robos a pequeña escala, y al final las borracheras y los días de meterse de todo hasta el punto de despertarse y no saber dónde ni con quién estaba.

“Aw, no digas eso…sólo estabas un poco perdido. Me alegro que hayas encontrado el camino, al fin”

Frank se separa de su madre lo justo para sonreírle y darle un beso, rompiendo el abrazo al fin y cogiendo la última mochila antes de salir de su casa.

“Llámame cuando llegues, y dale un beso a Michael de mi parte. Lleva cuidado con el coche y, por dios, sé responsable con la casa, Frankie”

Se monta en el coche y baja los cristales “sí, mamá. No te preocupes” 

Ve por el rabillo del ojo como su madre vuelve a empezar a llorar cuando arranca el coche.

“¡Adiós, ma. Te quiero!”

“¡Y yo a ti, pequeño!”

Le sonríe antes de acelerar y salir de su calle, despidiéndose de su querida Jersey mientras las primeras notas de Nervous Breakdown resuenan en el coche, y en el aire puede respirar la libertad.

*

Siente como la adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo cuando mete la llave en la cerradura de la casa, su casa y abre la puerta.

Lo primero que ve es un gran sofá al otro lado del salón y las ventanas detrás con unas vistas espectaculares de Nueva York. Sonríe y entra en la casa, cerrando la puerta y dejando la mochila a un lado en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor hasta que ve la figura enfrente de él.

Es alto, pelo negro y camiseta manchada por todos lados, pincel en mano y lienzo delante de él. Y sabe sin que se dé la vuelta de quién se trata.

“¿Gerard?”

El aludido se da la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y lo mira.

“¡Ey! mm….¿Frank? ¿Eres tú?”

“Sí, tío, tampoco he cambiado tanto”

Gerard le sonríe y se acerca para darle un abrazo.

“¡Claro que has cambiado! ¿cuánto hace? ¿dos años? ¿tres?”

“Dos”

“Sehh…sí que has cambiado. Y tenías menos tatuajes.”

“Espero que para mejor”

Gerard hace un gesto como si lo estuviera valorando “mm, sigues siendo bajito”

Frank hace un gesto de ofendido y le saca el dedo “que te jodan”

Gerard se ríe y antes de que pueda decir nada más Mikey aparece desde el fondo del pasillo.

“¡Frank Iero!” se acerca a pasos grandes y le da un abrazo.

“Mikey, ya tenía ganas de verte”

“Si, ha pasado tiempo”

Mikey le sonríe de oreja a oreja y mira a su alrededor.

“¿Sólo llevas esa mochila?”

“¿Por qué no? Es pequeñito, no necesita mucho más” Gerard lo dice de espaldas, pintando de nuevo y Mikey se ríe por la broma.

“Oh, cállate, idiota. No, está todo abajo, en el coche”

“Bien, te ayudo a subir las cosas”

“Genial”

Mikey coge las llaves de encima de la mesa y salen del piso, dejando a Gerard a sus espaldas y bajando por las escaleras.

“Gerard ha venido a pasar el verano, espero que no te moleste”

“Nahh, qué va”

Gerard y Frank se habían conocido un par de años atrás, cuando Mikey y él pasaban más tiempo juntos que separados y Frank se quedaba a dormir en casa de él noche sí y noche también.

No es que fueran amigos muy cercanos, pero se conocían bastante. Gerard era un bicho raro que no salía de casa y que no tenía amigos, así que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Mikey y él viendo películas, jugando a videojuegos o leyendo cómics. Y aunque para aquel entonces ya llevaba su segundo año en la escuela de Arte, aun no se había adaptado del todo y seguía viviendo con sus padres.

“woah…¿eso lo tenías todo en tu cuarto, tío?” los ojos de Mikey se agrandan cuando Frank abre el maletero y ve todas las cajas dentro de él.

Frank se ríe y mira a Mikey “sep”

“hum…suerte que la habitación que te he dejado es bastante grande…vamos”

Y entre risas empiezan a subir cajas desde el coche a su nuevo piso.

*

“¿Gee sigue viviendo con tus padres?” lo pregunta desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mikey tenía razón, era jodidamente grande, y estaba colocando los primeros discos y cómics en la estantería pegada a la pared.

“No, tiene un piso aquí que comparte con su amigo Ray” Mikey está sentado en el suelo, sacando cosas de las cajas y poniéndolas sobre la gran cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación.

“Oh, ¿y cómo es que no vino a vivir contigo?” 

“Bueno…aunque nos mudamos el mismo año, ambos sabíamos que era bueno que se despegara un poco de mí. Ya sabes cómo era hace un par de años. Así que encontró ese piso, cerca de la escuela de Arte y decidió mudarse” 

“Genial, ¿no? Quiero decir, tienes a tu hermano a pocos minutos de tu casa, tiene que ser una tranquilidad”

“Sí, bueno…al principio cuando nos mudamos él hizo amistad en seguida con Ray, pero yo vivía solo, así que sí, fue un gran alivio tenerlo cerca. Luego conocí a Alicia y…”

Frank se gira y sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando ve a Mikey sonrojarse un poco “¡oh! ¿Así que Alicia, hum?”

“Ohh, cállate” Mikey le tira un trozo de papel de pompas en el que Frank había envuelto algunas cosas y sonríe.

“¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde la conociste?”

“Iba a clase conmigo el año pasado en la universidad. Empezamos a los pocos meses de conocernos. Es…increíble. Esta noche la conocerás, viene a cenar. Este año se ha cambiado de clase así que ya no vamos juntos”

“¡Genial!” Frank coloca el último cómic del montón que había en su mano y se acerca a la cama a coger más.

“¿Qué hay de ti? En la última fiesta que te vi estabas más que encariñado con Jepha…”

Frank suspira y asiente, sonriendo por los buenos tiempos “sí, bueno. No fue mucho más allá. Quedamos unas cuantas veces más, pero la mayoría del tiempo era sólo eso, no era nada serio. Al mes o así los dos dejamos de llamar, y no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Creo que lo último que supe es que estaba con un tal Julian o algo así” pausa un momento y hace memoria “luego ha habido un par de chicas y poco más”

Mikey asiente y se levanta, riéndose suave y sacando las cajas vacías de la habitación.

“Vaya, vaya…Frank Iero soltero y sin ningún tipo de juguete sexual. Se me hace difícil de imaginar”

Esta vez es Frank el que le tira una bola de papel a la cabeza “¡eh! Tampoco era para tanto, ¿vale? He madurado”

“Sí, sí…lo que tú digas”

Y eso se gana otra bola de papel antes de seguir terminando de colocar cosas entre risas y poniéndose al día sobre sus respectivas vidas.

*

Cuando sale de la habitación mirando al suelo y tarareando una canción de Misfits lo primero que hace es tropezar de frente con algo.

“Ups. Lo siento” levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con Gerard delante a pocos centímetros, pelo mojado y gotas resbalando por su pecho hasta llegar a la toalla alrededor de la cintura, la única tela que lo cubre.

Gotas por las que siente un extraño impulso de lamer. _¿Cuándo Gerard había pasado a tener ese cuerpo y esos ojos y esa cara y a hacer que los pantalones se te ajusten un poquito en tu entrepierna…? CONCÉNTRATE._

“Em. No pasa nada”

Frank asiente y sonríe un poco, separándose un poco y llegando al momento incómodo en el que su cerebro no sabe lo que estaba haciendo así que se queda ahí, parado.

“um..Frank, ¿me dejas pasar?”

Frank abre mucho los ojos y mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba bloqueando el paso de Gee a su habitación.

“¡Oh! Sí, sí…lo siento. Yo voy a…” puede notar cómo se pone rojo y respira aliviado aprovechando la situación cuando oye el timbre “¡ya abro yo!” saliendo tan rápido del pasillo que si no tropieza con algo por el camino tiene que ser por el instinto de supervivencia o algo así.

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con una chica al otro lado. Es alta, con el pelo negro y los ojos pintados de negro, un aro en la nariz y tatuajes que se pueden ver aparecer por su brazo. Es jodidamente guapa y su cerebro está teniendo problemas hoy. Van a acabar malamente.

“Wow…”

La chica le sonríe desde el otro lado de la puerta y tuerce la cabeza “gracias, yo soy Alicia. ¿Puedo pasar ya?”

Eres un idiota.

“Em…sí, claro. Lo siento, estoy algo empanado. Soy Frank” estira una mano que Alicia estrecha con otra sonrisa en la cara y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

“¡Mikey, Alicia ha llegado!” grita desde el salón y ve a Mikes aparecer por la puerta de la cocina “podías haberme avisado de que estaba tan buena o algo” Frank mueve sus cejas en dirección a Mikey y éste le pega una colleja.

“Ouch”

“Guárdate tu encanto con mi chica delante, Iero. No quiero tener que cortártela”

Frank traga y abre mucho los ojos llevándose las manos a su paquete mientras Mikey le da un beso a Alicia. Oye detrás una risa y se gira a tiempo para ver cómo Gerard sale vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta gris oscura, el pelo aun mojado de la ducha.

_Mierda. Ya no sé si está mejor con ropa o sin ella. SIN siempre, Frankie._

Nota debajo de sus propias manos como su segundo cerebro quiere intervenir en la conversación, y se obliga a alejar la mirada de Gee y a concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea cómo se le marca el culo con esos pantalones ajustados.

“Mikey me ha hablado mucho de ti, Frank”

“¿En serio? Todo malo espero”

Alicia sonríe y se sienta en el sofá con él “Sí…me ha contado todas tus batallitas de cuando os conocisteis”

“Ya…eso es porque Mikey tiene miedo de que sucumbas a mis encantos, así que te ha advertido de antemano”

Alicia ríe fuerte y Frank hace un gesto de dolor cuando oye gritar a Mikey desde la cocina.

“¿Prefieres unas tijeras o un hacha, Frankie?”

Gerard sale de la cocina con los primeros platos y sonriendo antes de mirar a Frank a través de los mechones de pelo que le caen sobre los ojos.

“Yo de ti no lo tentaría”

El resto de la noche pasa rápido y Frank se encuentra más a gusto de lo que hubiera pensado, como si realmente llevara ahí toda la vida y fuera su lugar.

Alicia resulta ser la mejor tía de la historia, y Frank reconoce que si su sexo preferido no fuera el suyo propio querría a Alicia como novia para el resto de su vida. Claro que Mikey tendría algo que objetar al respecto así que prefiere quedar como la novia de su mejor amigo con proyecto de convertirse en su mejor amiga. Le ha cogido cariño pronto.

Cuatro horas después están sentados en el suelo del salón, cerveza en mano, compartiendo batallitas de hace un par de años y riendo hasta que la mandíbula y el estómago duelen.

“Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para veros a los tres…qué miedito” 

Frank, Mikey y Gerard vuelven a reír y Alicia se levanta.

“Bueno, chicos. Tengo que irme” 

Los chicos se levantan y empiezan a despedirse.

“Me ha gustado conocerte, Frankie”

“Lo mismo digo”

“Voy a acompañarla a casa, vuelvo en un rato” Mikey abre la puerta de la casa mientras Frank vuelve a sentarse en el suelo y a agarrar su cerveza a medio.

“Hasta luego”

“Adiós”

Gerard se deja caer a su lado cuando se cierra la puerta y suspira, cerrando los ojos y recostándose con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá.

“Es genial”

“uh-uh… es una pequeña diablilla ¿sabes? Le coges cariño y ya no puedes negarle nada. A veces la odio por eso”

Frank sonríe y bebe su último trago de cerveza.

“hum…hacía tiempo que no teníamos una noche de estas. Las echaba de menos”

Gerard abre los ojos y lo mira sonriendo “yo también”

Y de repente Frank cae en la cuenta de algo y salta del suelo.

“¡Oh, mierda!”

“¿Qué?”

“Le he dicho a mi madre que la llamaría cuando estuviera aquí” va hacia el teléfono del salón y descuelga mientras Gerard se ríe desde el suelo “va a matarme”

“No has cambiado nada, Frankie”

Frank le saca el dedo mientras su madre descuelga el teléfono y no lo deja ni siquiera saludar, empezando a gritar y decirle que estaba muy preocupada, que sea la última vez, y bla bla bla, mientras Gerard sigue riéndose sólo por la cara que se le queda.

*

La primera semana es más de lo mismo. Noches hasta las tantas riendo y hablando con Mikey y Gerard, tardes viendo películas o cogiendo el coche para ir a cualquier sitio, y pronto Frank se encuentra disfrutando el verano más de lo que hubiera pensado. No se acordaba de lo bien que se sentía salir con los chicos.

Una noche habían ido a un concierto en un lugar pequeño, y habían acabado haciendo apuestas y bebiendo como cosacos tanto que la mañana siguiente estaban los tres tirados durmiendo en el suelo del salón después de haberse quedado dormidos entre risas. Y si nadie hizo caso de que Frank se había despertado acurrucado al lado de Gerard y con la cara enterrada en su cuello, él tampoco iba a darle importancia.

El asunto Gerard era más complicado, sin embargo.

Toda la semana había pasado con pequeños ratos en los que Frank no podía evitar acercarse a él. Frank era una persona cercana por naturaleza y la mayoría de las veces Gerard lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, así que no era raro encontrárselos acurrucados en el sofá viendo una peli o jugando a algún juego de mesa mientras uno le acaricia el pelo al otro. 

Cosas sin importancia hasta que Frank empieza a visualizar sus manos y su boca mientras se masturba en la ducha.

Y cuando te das cuenta de que el hermano de tu mejor amigo, que está pasando contigo tres meses enteros de vacaciones, te pone, y mucho, puedes estar muy jodido.

Es media noche del sábado y Mikey ha salido con Alicia. Desde la cama Frank puede ver cómo se ilumina todo el apartamento por los rayos mientras oye la lluvia caer fuerte sobre la tierra. El olor a tierra mojada y humedad llenando la habitación. 

Se levanta de la cama y se va a la ventana, abriendo la cortina y sentándose en el suelo para ver llover.

Oye cómo tocan a su puerta suave y mira para ver cómo Gerard asoma la cabeza.

“Ey, estás despierto” abre y entra en la habitación, los pies descalzos contra el suelo frío hasta que llega a donde está Frank y se sienta frente a él.

“¿Insomnio?”

Gerard asiente y sonríe un poco “normalmente me da por pintar, pero se ha ido la luz así que no veo una mierda”

Frank hace un gesto de fingido dolor “oh, así que eso soy para ti…el sustituto de la pintura”

Eso hace que se ría fuerte y Frank sonríe. Nunca se había imaginado que hacer reír a Gerard sentara tan bien.

“Lo siento, pero la pintura siempre será mi primer amor…tendrás que vivir con ello”

“Si supieras el daño que me estás haciendo” Frank pone su mejor cara de perrito triste pero rompe a reír antes de que pueda salirle bien del todo, y cuando para de reírse no le da tiempo a procesar el labio de Gerard atrapado entre sus dientes o los ojos brillantes iluminados por un rayo antes de sentir la boca de Gerard contra la suya.

Tiene los labios fríos y el aliento caliente, y el contraste hace que se erice por todos lados. Tarda un poco en reaccionar y puede notar el suspiro de alivio en Gerard cuando empieza a devolverle el beso, suave al principio y poco a poco haciéndose más urgente.

No duda en abrir la boca cuando siente la lengua de Gee contra sus labios, profundizando más en el beso y saboreando cada rincón de su boca, llevando su mano al cuello y entrelazando sus dedos en su nuca.

Gerard rompe el beso segundos para respirar y sonríe, y Frank le devuelve la sonrisa antes de que sienta como Gerard lo empuja contra el suelo suavemente y se coloca encima de él.

“Creo que me está gustando esto de ser el sustituto de la pintura” puede notar su voz temblar un poco incluso susurrando, y la sonrisa de Gerard se ilumina una vez más por un rayo antes de que se incline y vuelva a sus labios, metiendo su mano entre la espalda y el suelo y mordiendo su labio de abajo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan ahí, simplemente besando y tocando, ni cuando se levantan y hacen su camino hasta la cama, pero la mañana siguiente aun llueve, y cuando Frank se despierta lo primero que nota es un cuerpo apretándose contra él a su espalda. 

Y es la sonrisa que se extiende por su propia cara o la sensación en el estómago la que le hace darse cuenta de que no sabe cuando el hermano de su mejor amigo ha pasado de ponerle, a además gustarle.


	3. Closer

Cuando sale de la habitación esa mañana con Gerard pisándole los talones lo primero que ve es a Mikey con la ceja levantada y después rodar los ojos.

“Os dejo una noche solos y mira…Iero, ¿no puedes tenerla guardadita un rato?”

“¡Eh! No ha sido culpa mía”

“Sí, claro, seguro que Gerard se te abalanzó”

Se quedan los dos mirándolo desde la puerta de la habitación y el silencio dice más que cien palabras.

“¡Venga ya! Lo que me faltaba por oír…” Mikey se da la vuelta y desaparece en la cocina mientras Frank se dirige al baño.

“Idiota, que sea tímido no significa que sea un inepto para las relaciones sociales. ¿Si no cómo crees que he conseguido acostarme con la mitad de la escuela de Arte?”

“¡No quiero saberlo Gee!”

Frank ríe en el baño y luego cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir Gerard y frunce el ceño. Media escuela de Arte. Esos tenían que ser como unos muchos, ¿no?

_Mierda._ Había ido a liarse con la estrella porno de la escuela de Arte o algo así, mientras él a lo único que había llegado con un tío había sido a la fase de las mamadas. De repente siente una oleada de nervios que no sentía desde el día que perdió la virginidad. Y precisamente se siente así, como un puto virgen.

_Es que ERES virgen._

Sí y no. Depende de qué sexo hablemos.

La voz de Mikey lo sobresalta y lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

“Menos mal que sois los dos tíos, sino os diría que no quiero ser tito pronto. Ahora eso sí, no quiero tener que oír cosas que puedan traumatizarme ni de mi mejor amigo, ni de mi hermano. ¿Capicci?”

“Como si te enteraras de algo cuando estás durmiendo…”

“¡¿Frank me has oído?!”

“Sí, sí…pero todo depende de cómo use la boca tu hermano” se ríe antes de empezar a lavarse los dientes porque sabe cuál va a ser la reacción de Mikey, y casi tiene que escupir la pasta de dientes cuando oye su respuesta.

“¡AAAAAAGGGGGGGG…LALALALALALALALALA no oigo, no oigo!”

Casi le duele la cara de sonreír e intenta ignorar el salto que le da el estómago al oír las carcajadas de Gerard en la cocina.

*

“Eh, tú”

El susurro en su oreja lo sobresalta y el corazón se le acelera al instante.

Gerard pone ambas manos en la encimera de la cocina, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejándolo atrapado entre la encimera y él y sonríe “lo siento, no quería asustarte”

Frank se da la vuelta y le devuelve la sonrisa “nah, tampoco ha sido gran cosa”

Gerard alza una ceja “me esforzaré más la próxima vez”

Se siente un idiota sonriendo tanto y se muerde el labio para intentar disimularlo un poco, subiendo sus manos y enredándolas en el pelo de Gerard mientras se pone de puntillas y se acerca más a su cara.

“¿Por qué no guardas los esfuerzos para otras cosas?”

Gerard sonríe, su boca a escasos centímetros de la suya, y quita las manos de la encimera para agarrarlo de la cintura.

“¿Dónde está Mikey?” Frank lo pregunta ya casi cerrando los ojos, pensando en que realmente no le apetece que su mejor amigo lo pille comiéndole la boca a su hermano.  
“En la ducha” han pasado a hablar en susurros y realmente no entiende por qué, pero tampoco es que le importe.

“Genial” y con eso corta la poca distancia que hay entre ellos para darle un beso, dejando escapar un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta porque no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que quería hacer eso después de todo el día sin acercarse a Gerard.

Si no fuera porque sabía que Mikes era así de feliz, hasta juraría que estaba incordiando a propósito.

Profundiza en el beso y la parte baja de su espalda toca la encimera, y casi inmediatamente después Gerard se pega más a él, obligándolo a sentarse sobre ella y llevando sus manos a sus muslos y gimiendo cuando Frank le muerde el labio. 

No llevan mucho tiempo así y Gerard está metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda y haciendo que se erice, cuando oyen un carraspeo en la puerta.

“Oh, dios…este tipo de cosas son las que yo no debería ver”

Se separan de golpe y mira a la puerta, encontrándose a Mikey con el pelo mojado y una mano sobre los ojos. Gerard sonríe y se aparta poco a poco mientras Frank se pone tan rojo que los tomates podrán ser sus gemelos.

“uhgg, parecéis adolescentes cachondos, ¿puedo dejar que mis preciosos ojos vean ya sin peligro de morir?”

Gerard rueda los ojos y Frank se baja de la encimera.

“Eres un idiota, Mikes” su hermano le da un pequeño puñetazo en el costado y Mikey hace un gesto de dolor.

“¡Eh! Auu, me has hecho daño”

Y con eso ambos se ponen a pelearse, dándose pescozones y puñetazos entre risas y terminando en el suelo del salón, Gerard encima de Mikey revolviéndole el pelo hasta que lo coge de las manos y lo inmoviliza.

“¡Já! Vencí”

Mikes resopla y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados “te odio”

“lo sé” la sonrisa de Gerard es casi dolorosa y Frank no puede evitar contagiarse y reírse de la escena.

“Qué maduros” 

Y con eso consigue que ambos hermanos se tiren hacia él hasta tenerlo en el suelo retorciéndose y defendiéndose de los cojinazos.

Un cuarto de hora después están tirados en el suelo luchando por aire, disfrutando del silencio hasta que Mikey lo interrumpe.

“En fin, tengo que irme. Dormiré en casa de Alicia, así que tenéis vía libre”

Frank sonríe y de repente todos los nervios de ser un jodido virgen vuelven de golpe.

“Por favor…no lo hagáis en sitios donde tengo que comer después”

“¿Dónde lo vas a hacer tú Mikes?” Gerard le levanta la ceja.

“Ohh, cállate. Yo no publico mi vida sexual”

Eso hace que rompan a reír los dos y Mikes rueda los ojos, levantándose del suelo y cogiendo las cosas antes de irse.

“Adiós, cabrones”

Lo único que recibe a cambio son más risas.

*

No ha pasado ni una hora desde que Mikey cerró la puerta y ya tiene a Gerard sobre él en el suelo. Sí, le habían cogido el gusto al suelo, no era el lugar más cómodo, pero estaba más cerca.

Está casi arqueado, con el labio entre los dientes mientras Gerard se dedica a succionar en la piel debajo de la oreja, paseando sus manos a la vez por su pecho por debajo de la camiseta, y a Frank le sobra hasta la piel.

Levanta las caderas inconscientemente y Gerard le responde con las suyas, haciendo que Frank apriete el agarre en su pelo y lo arañe un poco en la parte baja de su espalda con la otra mano. Lo siente reír contra su piel mientras desciende, arrastrando su lengua desde la oreja hasta la clavícula y mordiendo ahí.

Cuando habla, su aliento sobre la piel lo hace cerrar los ojos.

“Frank…”

“¿hum?”

Gerard responde empujando con su cadera hacia abajo y Frank gime cuando siente la erección contra su muslo, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirándolo. Gerard le devuelve la mirada, intensa, y se muerde el labio.

“¿Habitación?”

Las palabras se le han perdido entre jadeos así que lo único que hace es asentir con fuerza y echarse hacia delante para poder darle un beso, sucio y rápido, de esos que se llevan la poca respiración que tienes, antes de que Gerard se levante y lo ayude a hacer lo mismo.

El camino a la habitación lo hacen entre risas, besos y jadeos ahogados, sin poder resistir la tentación de tocar, sea lo que sea, como si el cuerpo del otro tuviera un campo magnético para sus manos. Y para cuando Frank cae en la cama los pantalones ya se le han quedado más que ajustados en la entrepierna.

Gerard se quita la camiseta y la tira a un rincón antes de echarse en la cama, piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Frank mientras sonríe pícaro. Se inclina para darle un beso, esta vez suave y lento, arrancando un gemido de protesta de Frank, que quiere más. Necesita más.

Gerard se mueve lento y pasea sus dedos por sus brazos, acariciando cada rincón hasta llegar a las muñecas, cogiéndolo suave y llevando sus brazos hacia atrás, manos por encima de la cabeza. Aprieta un poco para indicar que no las mueva y Frank casi se hace sangre en el labio mientras se lo muerde.

La sensación de las manos de Gerard, suaves pero un poco rasposas en determinados sitios por los restos de pintura, son más de lo que su cabeza puede soportar, y de repente se encuentra preguntándose cuándo se ha puesto tan caliente que hasta respirar le cuesta.

Las arrastra por sus brazos hacia abajo, por sus costados y hasta llegar a su cintura, donde coge la camiseta y tira hacia arriba. Frank no puede evitar hacer un sonido de alivio cuando por fin la tela no toca su piel y ese sonido se convierte en jadeo cuando en lugar de tela siente la boca de Gerard en su vientre, su lengua trazando dibujos invisibles en la piel que aún le queda por tatuar.

Frank dirige sus manos al pelo de Gerard, apretando cuando Gerard toca ciertos puntos en su pecho con la lengua y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que disfruta enterrando los dedos en su pelo negro y suave, ahora mojado del sudor.

Gerard se dedica ahora a hacer un chupetón en su hombro, justo debajo de la clavícula y Frank no puede evitar levantar las caderas cuando siente sus manos en sus pantalones, los dedos abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera lento.

“Gee…” suena a súplica, casi desesperado, y pasea sus manos por su espalda, el sudor formándose en el cuerpo de Gerard, cuando baja sus pantalones, bajándose de encima de él el tiempo justo para quitárselos del todo y tirando después de los bóxers.

La mirada con la que se encuentra cuando abre los ojos no tiene nombre. Está acostado en la cama, desnudo y expuesto, con Gerard mirándolo desde los pies de la cama como si fuera el mejor manjar de la historia, relamiéndose los labios y con un brillo en los ojos antes de quitarse sus propios pantalones y avanzar hacia él.

Trepa por su cuerpo como un gato, besando y lamiendo cada rincón y evitando rozar su polla a toda costa, hasta que llega a su boca y se deja caer, haciendo que giman al unísono cuando la fina tela de los bóxers roza con la polla de Frank.

Gerard le da un beso suave, moviendo sus caderas un poco y elevándose en sus codos. Frank lo mira y abre las piernas, levantándolas lo justo para conseguir la fricción que necesita y clavando las uñas en la espalda de Gerard cuando lo consigue.

Se arquea mientras él acelera los movimientos, respirando fuerte a escasos centímetros de su boca.

“Dios…llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te vi hace dos años…”

“humm…y ¿por qué no lo has hecho antes?”

“jodido Mikey…ahh…siempre en medio”

Eso lo hace reírse y Gerard le sigue, las vibraciones de su cuerpo haciendo que el roce sea mucho mejor y que eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Gerard aprovecha el momento para lamerle el cuello, mordiendo justo debajo de su oreja lo suficiente fuerte para dejar marca cuando embiste más fuerte.

Frank gime fuerte y lleva sus manos más abajo, pasándolas por debajo del elástico de los bóxers de Gerard y agarrándolo del culo, empujando para indicarle más fuerte, más rápido, más todo.

Gerard lo capta a la primera y la siguiente vez lo hace con más fuerza, haciéndolos gemir a los dos mientras pasea su boca por todo centímetro de piel que encuentra besable. Lleva su frente contra la de Frank, dejando besos suaves y cortos en sus labios, luchando por respirar mientras Frank aprieta el agarre con sus manos.

“Gee…voy a…ah”

Gerard sonríe y se mueve más fuerte a conciencia “sí…vamos Frankie…humm”

Está tan cerca que tiembla por todos lados, y los ojos se le cierran a la vez que Gerard lleva una mano entre ellos, agarrándolo y moviéndola dos veces antes de que Frank explote, arqueándose y apretando tanto en el culo de Gerard que cree que le dejará marcas, corriéndose con un gemido ahogado, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y curvando hasta los dedos de los pies, descargas por todo el cuerpo.

Gerard lo besa después, suave, apartando el pelo de su cara y llevándose las gotas de sudor de su frente mientras atrapa su labio entre sus dientes. Frank asciende con sus manos, sacándolas de los bóxers de Gerard y recibiendo un ruido de queja a cambio, que lo hace sonreír.

No deja pasar mucho tiempo antes de moverse, girando de manera que Gerard queda tumbado en la cama y poniéndose encima con una sonrisa en la cara.

“Tu turno”

Gerard se ríe y la sonrisa se pierde en un jadeo cuando Frank desciende, mordiendo un pezón y lamiendo después, haciendo círculos con la lengua a su alrededor. Y si no fuera porque se acaba de correr se pondría duro otra vez sólo por los sonidos que hace Gerard debajo suyo.

Se dedica a lamer y besar, mordiendo por aquí y por allá, dejando señales en la piel blanca como el papel de Gerard, chupetones y pequeños mordiscos.

La paciencia nunca ha sido lo suyo y desciende rápido con su lengua cuando siente a Gerard arquearse y pedir más sin palabras, sólo con el cuerpo. Tira de los bóxers, manchados de su propio semen, quitándoselos y tirándolos a vetetúasaberdonde antes de agarrarlo.

Es grande. Es jodidamente grande, y Frank se relame los labios mientras mira a Gerard a la cara, ojos oscuros y brillantes, expectantes.

Se inclina para lamerlo de arriba abajo, desde la base hasta la punta, disfrutando de cada gemido que le arranca a Gee, sintiéndose bien sólo por el hecho de estar haciéndolo disfrutar. Con ese pensamiento se inclina, metiéndose todo lo que puede en la boca y sujetando la base con su mano.

Empieza a acelerar cuando siente la mano de Gerard sobre su cabeza, presionando un poco para dirigirlo, apretando los dedos en el pelo cuando Frank desciende su otra mano y toca sus huevos, ahuecando las mejillas y jugueteando con su lengua.

Pronto las caderas de Gee empujan, suave, sólo un movimiento leve, como si no pudiera evitarlo y Frank lo deja, gimiendo para alentarlo y sabiendo lo bien que se sienten las vibraciones de la garganta.

“Frank…ughg”

La respiración se le acelera y siente los muslos de Gerard temblar bajo sus manos, la espalda arqueándose y una mano apretando las sábanas mientras la otra estira y encoge los dedos en su pelo.

Frank reconoce la sensación y se emplea a fondo, relajando la garganta y tomando cuanto puede de él en la boca, levantando la mirada para mirarlo a la cara a tempo que Gee se arquea, gimiendo fuerte y balbuceando lo que Frank supone que es un aviso antes de correrse, cerrando los ojos fuerte, boca abierta y cuello al rojo vivo.

Frank traga todo lo que puede, sintiendo un poco caer por su barbilla y ascendiendo hasta que lo suelta, la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo. 

Trepa sobre Gerard hasta que se coloca sobre él, sonriendo grande mientras él respira fuerte, aun con los ojos cerrados y paseando una de sus manos por su espalda. Abre los ojos poco después, llevando su mano a la cara de Frank y quitando los restos de su barbilla con el pulgar, que Frank atrapa entre los dientes antes de que lo aleje, lamiéndolo obsceno, lo que provoca que Gerard gima y ponga los ojos en blanco. 

Le da un beso antes de dejarse caer sobre él, sudor, semen y saliva. Sexo. Y suspira cerrando los ojos cuando Gee empieza a pasear sus dedos sobre su pelo.

No es hasta unos minutos después cuando Frank oye crujir las tripas de Gerard, riéndose y levantando la cabeza para verlo reírse también.

“¿Tienes hambre?”

“uugg, pensaba que nunca lo dirías…mi estómago está empezando a comerse a sí mismo”

Frank se ríe y le da un beso en el cuello, levantándose de él y de la cama.

“Son las siete… ¡¡ohh, esta noche ponen Batman!!”

Gerard se ríe fuerte desde la cama y niega con la cabeza “eres como un niño”

Frank le sonríe grande “sep, uno que va a ducharse mientras tú preparas la cena”

Eso hace que frunza el ceño y se levante corriendo de la cama mientras Frank echa a correr por la habitación, saliendo al pasillo.

“¡Eh, eso no vale! ¡¡Tenías ventaja, estabas de pie!!”

Cuando llega al pasillo la cabeza de Frank asoma por la puerta del baño.

“Si lo pides educadamente te dejo que te duches conmigo” mueve las cejas en un gesto incitante y Gerard sonríe.

“Si me dejas ducharme contigo te puedo hacer una mamada contra los azulejos” pone la voz más sensual de su registro y a Frank se le abren mucho los ojos, un brillo fiero.

“Me vale”

No le da tiempo a empezar a reírse cuando Frank sale y lo coge del brazo, llevándolo al baño con él y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

*

“No, no, no. Batman es el mejor superhéroe de la historia”

“¡Venga ya! Ironman, tío… ¡IRONMAN!”

“Porque lo repitas más veces no gana poder”

Gerard le da un puñetazo suave desde el suelo, y él levanta las piernas rápido, casi cayéndose del sofá y riéndose como un cosaco por los esfuerzos inútiles de Gee por hacerlo creer que Ironman es mejor que Batman.

La ducha se había alargado más de lo normal y habían optado por pedir pizza para cenar, porque si no a Frank no le daba tiempo a empezar a ver la película. 

Gerard había rodado los ojos y negado con la cabeza cuando el pizzero había llamado al timbre y Frank lo había obligado a ir a abrir, los ojos muy abiertos fijos en la pantalla aunque hubiera visto tantas veces la película que se supiera hasta los diálogos de memoria.

Ahora los créditos en la televisión seguían pasando, y Gerard seguía con la absurda idea de que Ironman era mejor.

“Vale, hagamos una cosa. Papel o tijera, el que gane tiene la razón”

“Hecho. Y tendrá que hacerle una mamada al otro”

“Bien, aunque probablemente nos la hagamos los dos igualmente”

Frank se ríe por ese comentario y asiente “sí, probablemente”

Comer, follar, dormir y películas de superhéroes.

El mejor verano de la historia.


	4. The world we live in

Cuatro días después ya no era tan divertido.

El sexo era genial, aprovechaban cualquier momento a solas para encerrarse en la habitación, algunas veces ni siquiera llegaban y lo hacían en el suelo del pasillo y otras se quedaban en el sofá. Lo hacían entre risas, jugando o dominando, unas veces tomándose su tiempo para entrar en acción y otras rápido, como si el mundo se acabara, como adolescentes en un calentón.

La amistad seguía siendo la misma e igual de buena, con las bromas y compartiendo cómics, tardes de películas o juegos de videoconsola.

Lo que sería la perfecta relación de follamigos. Todo estaba de puta madre.

Y ese era el problema.

Frank necesitaba más. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había pasado, pero de repente se encontraba con tardes queriendo acurrucarse contra Gerard en el sofá mientras ven una peli, o con noches queriendo dormir con él, apretarlo fuerte y poder darle un beso si se despierta a mitad de la noche.

En pocas palabras, estaba empezando a comportarse como una nena. Quería poder besar a Gerard cuando quisiera y no como algo que va a acabar en sexo, y quería poder salir con él a la calle y darle la mano, o abrazarlo sin venir a cuento.

Pequeños gestos de cariño que controlaba cuando Gee aparecía por la mañana con el pelo revuelto y le sonreía dándole los buenos días, o cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá y lo despertaba para que se fuera a dormir en su cama. O cuando terminaban de su sesión casi diaria de sexo y Frank quería alargar el momento sin tener que separarse rápido.

Pequeñas carantoñas que haría cada vez que el estómago le da un vuelco o el pecho se le oprime, o la sonrisa se hace tan grande y tan estúpida en su cara que duele. Por fuera y por dentro.

Definitivamente, cuando tienes que convivir y follar con una persona durante tres meses que no es nada más que un polvo de vez en cuando, enamorarse es una grandísima putada.

Y Frank está empezando a entender lo jodido que está.

*

“¿Una mala noche, Frankie?” Mikey lo mira desde la encimera de la cocina, apoyado y bebiendo lo que probablemente sería su cuarta o quinta taza de café, y sólo eran las diez.  
Este chico tenía un problema con el café.

“ughghh” Frank piensa en las pintas que tiene que llevar, el pelo revuelto y los pantalones del pijama retorcidos, ojeras que le arrastran casi más que los pantalones y cara de mala ostia, las señales de las sábanas en su cara y hasta la del aro de la nariz. Indicadores de una muy mala noche.

“uuu, qué buen humor”

Frank sigue sin abrir la boca porque cuando está recién levantado y de ese humor es mejor dejarlo solo al menos una hora, y va hacia la máquina de café. 

Aun no ha terminado de echárselo cuando Gerard aparece por la puerta de la cocina restregándose los ojos como un niño pequeño y arrastrando los pies, el pelo para todos lados y la camiseta arrugada, y Frank se odia a si mismo porque ha sido precisamente ESO lo que le cambia el humor en tres segundos.

“Buenos días”

Mikey contesta y Frank se queda tal cual está, taza en mano y casi sin sentir el cuerpo del cansancio. Gerard lo mira cuando no lo oye contestar y se acerca un poco, cogiendo su propia taza y estirando una mano después hasta que sus dedos rozan la cara de Frank.

Es una caricia suave, el pulgar moviéndose contra su piel y Frank quiere morirse.

“Ey…mala noche ¿hum?”

Frank suspira y asiente, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reacciona interiormente cuando Gerard se acerca y le da un beso en la frente, suave, largo. O por lo menos a Frank le parece una eternidad.

De esas cosas que el estómago se siente como si cientos de gusanillos lo recorrieran por dentro, el pecho se te encoge y por tu cara se extiende una sonrisa involuntaria. De eso que tienes que suspirar, porque tienes un día de mierda, te sientes una puta mierda y lo único que puede hacerte sentir bien son unas manos, unos ojos, un beso.

Y de repente la mano y los labios de Gerard ya no están y Frank se da de ostias mentales porque ese gesto ha sido raro pero él está demasiado empanado en su propia felicidad para darse cuenta, y porque Mikey lo mira raro, así que carraspea y se bebe el café que le queda, saliendo de la cocina sin decir una palabra más.

*  
Esa noche sin embargo, algo ha cambiado.

Lo nota cuando Gerard aparece a su espalda, silencioso y tranquilo, rodeándolo de la cintura y dejando besos suaves en su cuello mientras Frank termina de colocar el libro que ha estado leyendo sobre la estantería del salón.

Lo nota porque es lento, suave, casi con miedo a romperlo. Con cariño, rozando la ternura. Y es raro porque Gerard siempre lo ha tratado bien, por supuesto, pero la manera en que lo está tratando ahora es como si estuviera cuidando al tesoro más importante de su vida.

Pero él no va a quejarse precisamente. 

Deja caer su cuerpo sobre el de Gerard, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer porque a pesar de la siesta sigue estando cansado.

Mikey vuelve a dormir fuera (ventajas de que los padres de Alicia no estuvieran en casa) y otras noches a estas alturas ya estarían desnudos y jadeando, uno dentro de la boca del otro. Sin embargo ahora Gerard se aparta y lo agarra de la muñeca, dirigiéndolo por la casa hasta que llegan a la habitación, esta vez la de Gerard, no la suya.

La mirada de Gerard tiene algo diferente cuando lo empuja suave sobre la cama, aun sin articular palabra ninguno de los dos, haciendo la situación aun más diferente, más íntima. 

Frank se acomoda en la cama y estira los brazos cuando Gerard se tumba encima, rodeándolo y llevándolo hasta su boca para poder besarlo. Lo hace urgente, desesperado, pero Gerard pone una mano sobre su pecho y presiona, un poco, devolviéndole el beso mucho más lento, suave.

Frank arruga el entrecejo pero obedece, aun sin saber qué le pasa a Gerard esa noche ni qué se propone exactamente, simplemente dejándose llevar. 

Agarra la camiseta de Gerard y tira hacia arriba, sacándola y tirándola antes de que Gerard haga lo mismo con la suya, llevando las manos después a su pecho, acariciándolo de arriba abajo.

“Gee…”

“Ssshhh”

Gerard desciende y entierra la cara en su cuello, besando y lamiendo a su paso, otra vez con delicadeza, nada de los mordiscos y chupetones de las otras veces. Y aunque Frank estaba más en lo de los mordiscos y tal, esta nueva faceta le intriga, así que una vez más, se deja hacer.

Un cuarto de hora después siguen en las mismas pero completamente desnudos, y es la lentitud de los hechos lo que está volviendo loco a Frank, a pesar de tener a Gerard sobre él, ahora mismo lamiendo la parte interior de su muslo y besando su cadera cuando llega arriba.

Sigue sin entender mucho de la historia pero llegados ese punto su cerebro no va a cooperar en descubrirlo, así que simplemente se deja, sin pensar, en las manos de Gerard, las cuales ahora mismo se están moviendo de una manera sobre su cuerpo que está haciendo que se erice.

Sin embargo no tiene que complicarse mucho más cuando Gerard trepa sobre él, metiendo la mano bajo la almohada y sacando algo con ella. Frank lo mira y Gerard le enseña lo que parece un bote de lubricante y un condón, y Frank pasea la mirada. Al lubricante, a Gerard, otra vez al lubricante.

Otra vez a Gerard.

“No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres…es sólo que, bueno, yo quiero hacerlo” 

Incluso susurrando puede oír cómo a Gerard le tiembla la voz, y casi siente su corazón latir contra su propia piel. 

Frank traga audiblemente y de repente empieza a ponerse nervioso, muy nervioso, porque por esto Gerard estaba siendo tan cuidadoso desde el principio, porque estaba desnudo, en la cama con Gee y dispuesto a hacerlo, a llegar hasta el final, y todos los miedos típicos de una primera vez aparecen de golpe.

Gerard lo nota y frunce el ceño, poniendo ojos de sorpresa cuando cae en la cuenta, a lo que Frank responde mordiéndose el labio.

“Em..pensaba…da igual, ¿sabes? No pasa nada” Gerard deja el lubricante y el condón a un lado y pone una mano sobre su cara “no hace falta que lo hagamos. Lo entiendo si no quieres que tu primera vez sea conmigo”

Frank se ríe porque esa es la soberana gilipollez más grande que ha oído en mucho tiempo y Gerard alza una ceja.

“Me alegro de ser tan divertido…”

“No…” carraspea porque la voz le sale rota “no es eso. Quiero hacerlo, Gee, de verdad que sí. Es sólo, la mierda de la primera vez, ya sabes” rueda los ojos para enfatizar su punto y mira a Gee.

“¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, Frankie, y por supuesto no voy a hacerte daño, no quiero que esto sea un mal recuerdo…antes me haría daño yo mismo…”

Y son esas palabras las que terminan de hacer mella en su interior, las que terminan por hacerlo darse cuenta de la magnitud del asunto, pero ahora mismo no le importa, y sonríe un poco antes de levantar una mano y atraer a Gerard a él para darle un beso, cogiendo mientras con la otra mano el lubricante y el condón y poniéndolo en la mano de Gerard cuando rompe el beso.

Gerard asiente y lo miera intenso, casi quemando “pararé si me lo pides, cuando sea. No me dejes hacerte daño, ¿entendido?”

A Frank le da otro salto el estómago que intenta ignorar a toda costa.

“Sí…vale”

“Vale”

Gerard asiente y desciende para darle otro beso, otra vez lento y tierno, y Frank gime en él, sin creerse que al fin vaya a perder la virginidad. Con Gerard. Quién se lo iba a decir.  
Pronto vuelven al mismo punto que antes, el lubricante y el condón temporalmente olvidados en el colchón a su lado mientras Gerard se dedica a lamerlo por todos lados, y Frank está tan duro que duele.

Gerard desciende desde su pecho, arrastrando los labios por su piel hasta que llega a su ombligo y dejando un beso ahí. Lleva su mano a la pierna de Frank, apartándola con suavidad y haciendo que la doble, a lo que Frank responde haciendo lo mismo con la otra.

El corazón le late fuerte en los oídos mientras oye el bote de lubricante abrirse y se sorprende cuando nota el dedo de Gerard en su entrada, sin presionar, simplemente lubricándolo.

“Shh…al principio es un poco molesto y puede doler. Relájate, y dime si necesitas que pare”

Frank asiente y traga, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y esperando la primera intrusión. Gerard es cuidadoso y presiona lento.

Sus músculos se contraen automáticamente y él respira, intentando relajarse mientras Gerard mete el dedo, muy suave, resbalando a la perfección por todo el lubricante que ha usado. Es raro, no duele, pero es raro.

“Eso es…”

Gerard deja el dedo ahí, sin moverlo, hasta que Frank se relaja aun más, acostumbrándose a la sensación. Empieza a moverlo entonces, sacándolo y metiéndolo lentamente, poco a poco y mirando en todo momento la reacción de Frank, esperando por algo que lo haga parar.

No tiene nada y después de un rato añade más lubricante, metiendo el segundo dedo con más cuidado que antes.

Frank hace un ruido de queja desde el fondo de la garganta y aprieta las sábanas entre los puños. Duele. Ese duele y Frank respira todo lo lento que puede porque si eso son dos dedos cómo se sentirá una polla. La de Gerard, ni más ni menos.

Gerard para y sube sobre él, dejando los dedos sin moverlos y colocándose un poco sobre él, boca abajo, apoyando el codo en la almohada y pasando su mano por la cara de Frank.

“Shh…pronto te acostumbras” 

Termina de meter el dedo entero y para, Frank aun con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora con un gesto mucho más relajado.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Uh-uh”

“Frank, mírame”

Abre los ojos y gira un poco la cara, la mirada de Gerard preocupada y su mano llevándose el sudor de su frente.

“Estoy bien, de verdad…puedes seguir”

Gerard asiente y mueve un poco los dedos dentro de él, dentro y fuera, lento, hasta que resbalan perfectamente. Sigue doliendo un poco pero ya es diferente, el músculo acostumbrado a la intrusión y pequeñas descargas de placer que puede sentir muy por debajo del dolor.

Mira a Gerard que parece concentrado en algo y de repente todos los pensamientos se le van de la cabeza y tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando Gee encuentra lo que Frank supone que es su próstata. 

Era virgen, pero no tonto. Sabía de la existencia de eso.

El gemido que se le escapa es más fuerte de lo que debería y su polla le da un tirón, endureciéndose de golpe otra vez después de que hubiera desaparecido la erección por el dolor.

“Bingo” Gerard susurra y se inclina para darle un beso mientras introduce el tercer dedo, el placer del momento camuflando un poco el dolor, la mezcla entre el dolor y el placer haciendo que Frank no sepa a qué hacer caso.

“Frankie…¿vas bien?”

Frank asiente y Gerard empieza a mover sus dedos, el dolor haciéndose más presente ahora, tanto que Frank no puede evitar el sonido que escapa de su garganta, mitad dolor mitad desesperación.

Gerard para al instante y lo mira, esperando cualquier señal. Frank respira una vez más con los ojos cerrados, acostumbrándose y dejando el dolor perderse un poco antes de abrir los ojos.

“Sigue Gee…”

La respiración le sale entrecortada y está sudando por todos lados, el aire de la habitación cargado mientras Gerard mueve sus dedos más rápido, ahora entrando y saliendo sin dificultad.

Poco después el dolor no ha desaparecido, pero el placer es casi superior y Gerard embiste un par de veces más con sus dedos antes de sacarlos con cuidado.

Frank respira por la sensación y abre los ojos, viendo cómo Gerard se coloca el condón y se posiciona entre sus piernas, una mano al lado de su cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón mientras con la otra se dirige, sus frentes casi pegadas.

Las junta cuando la punta de su polla roza la entrada de Frank, y éste agarra a Gerard de la espalda.

“Va a doler, pero prometo que después mejorará ¿hum?”

Frank asiente y Gerard le da un beso.

“¿Listo?”

En ese momento es cuando realmente se da cuenta de que no querría perder la virginidad con otra persona que no fuera Gerard, y que nadie nunca lo ha tratado como lo está tratando él, y eso hace que su pecho se le encoja una vez más, y cuando habla la voz le sale tan firme y segura que no sabe si realmente ha hablado él.

“Sí”

Gerard sonríe y mueve su cadera hacia delante, poniendo la otra mano al otro lado de la cabeza de Frank cuando entra.

Obviamente Gerard es mucho más grande que tres dedos y se siente como un jodido brazo entero. Frank hace un ruido de incomodidad y aprieta los dedos en su espalda, por lo que Gerard para de moverse. El dolor es ahora más agudo y late a ritmo de su sangre en sus oídos.

Gerard mueve una mano y la lleva entre sus cuerpos, agarrándolo para que no pierda la erección de nuevo y embistiendo lento a la vez, dolor y placer mezclados hasta que está completamente enterrado en él.

Frank no puede abrir los ojos, concentrado en hacer desaparecer el dolor y Gerard pone una mano en su mejilla.

“Frank…”

Abre los ojos y Gee le sonríe “levanta tu cabeza, voy a coger la almohada”

Obedece y se relaja mientras Gee coge la almohada bajo su cabeza y la lleva hacia él. Se pone de rodillas entre sus piernas y lo agarra de la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que eleve las caderas de la cama un poco y metiendo la almohada debajo.

La sensación es mucho mejor cuando vuelven a la posición original y Gerard mueve su cadera un poco, no embistiendo, solo haciendo círculos, la fricción añadiendo más placer mientras el dolor va desapareciendo.

“¿Mejor?”

“humm…sí”

Gerard sonríe una vez más, una gota de sudor resbalando por un mechón de pelo y cayendo sobre el cuello de Frank, y mueve las caderas, esta vez embistiendo, lento.

Sigue un ritmo despacio, soltando pequeños gemidos que sin duda Frank guardará en su memoria para duchas solitarias y los brazos temblándole un poco por mantener su peso sobre ellos. 

El dolor casi ha desaparecido un rato después y Frank se encuentra queriendo más, necesitando más, y mueve sus caderas un poco, moviendo sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de Gerard y presionando ahí. 

Gerard capta la indirecta y empieza a acelerar, el sonido de sus respiraciones y el choque de sus cuerpos llenando la habitación.

“Joder, Gee…” 

Y ahora el dolor ya no importa más, y Gerard dentro de él se siente jodidamente bien y nunca habría pensado que fuera tan bueno. Es mejor que una paja, o que una mamada, o que ambas juntas.

Gerard se muerde el labio y gime, ronco, con los ojos cerrados y sudando por todos lados, y Frank TIENE que mantener los ojos abiertos porque es la mejor imagen que ha visto en su vida.

De repente vuelve a tocar ese punto en él y Frank se arquea, uniéndose a los gemidos de Gerard y perdiendo el poco control cuando él acelera, tocando una y otra y otra vez.

“ahh, ahh… Gee… ah, ah, ah”

Mueve sus manos por toda la espalda de Gerard, sin saber bien qué hacer con ellas y clavando sus uñas aquí y allá, arrancando gemidos de Gerard, que sigue embistiendo a ritmo constante, rápido, volviéndolo cada vez más y más loco.

“Frankie…oh dios humm…”

Gerard se deja caer sobre uno de sus codos y Frank aprovecha la cercanía para besarlo, gimiendo en el beso cuando siente la mano de Gerard sobre su estómago y después más abajo, agarrándolo y empezando a moverla a ritmo de las embestidas.

“sí, sí, Gerard, estoy casi…oohh, mierda…”

Puede sentirlo formarse desde la base de su espalda y se arquea, encogiendo los dedos de los pies y tensándose de arriba abajo antes de explotar, la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta, el nombre de Gerard escapando entre los dientes mientras se corre sobre su mano.

Puede sentirse a sí mismo exprimiendo a Gerard, sus músculos apretándolo dentro de él y abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Gerard abre mucho los ojos, mirándolo fijamente y perdiendo el control de las embestidas, ambas manos agarrando las sábanas fuerte a los lados de su cabeza .

Baja sus manos hasta su culo, justo como había hecho la primera vez, sabiendo que le gustaba y apretando ahí.

“FrankFrankFrank…”

Se corre con la boca abierta y mirándolo intenso, volviendo las embestidas más y más lentas y el cuello al rojo vivo, las gotas de sudor resbalando por su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la respiración entrecortada y casi perdida. 

Y Frank se muerde el labio, la imagen más caliente que ha visto en su puta vida provocada por él, y con toda la estupidez y pérdida de control del momento, justo en ese instante Gerard era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Gerard sale de él con cuidado y se quita el condón, tirándolo a alguna parte y cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, respiración aun acelerada, mirando a Frank rápido y apartando el pelo de su cara con la mano.

“¿Estás bien?”

Frank arquea una ceja “¿Bien? ¿Estás de coña? Estoy jodidamente pletórico…dios”

Gerard se ríe y se mueve en la cama, dándole un beso y poniéndose boca abajo sobre las sábanas, demasiado cansado para moverse y quitar el sudor y otras cosas de su cuerpo.  
Frank se pone más cerca y también se da la vuelta, casi pegando sus caras y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Gerard, empezando a acariciar su pelo. Sólo el moverse lo hace darse cuenta de la situación y de cómo va a sentir lo que acaba de hacer al día siguiente.

“uhhg, voy a sentirte por días”

Gerard se ríe y levanta un brazo, pasándolo por encima suyo y arrastrando su mano hasta que llega a su culo, moviéndola suave, ligeras caricias que van desde la base de su espalda hasta el muslo y otra vez hacia arriba.

“hummm”

Aprovecha que Gerard tiene los ojos cerrados para observarlo así de cerca, la nariz puntiaguda y las pestañas largas, labios rojos y piel blanca excepto por el sonrosado del sexo.

“Gee”

“¿hum?”

“No me has dicho que tal he estado”

Gerard se ríe otra vez y abre los ojos, mirándolo y moviéndose un poco para darle un beso.

“Genial, Frank. Has estado de puta madre”

“¿En serio?”

“Créeme que si…”

Es el tono lo que lo hace sonreír y vuelve a darle otro beso, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido con los labios de Gerard prácticamente pegados a los suyos.

*

A la mañana siguiente se despierta y le duele respirar.

Pero cuando mira a su lado y ve a Gerard en la cama, la sábana a mitad de cuerpo y la espalda un poco roja, algunos arañazos asomando, sabe que ha merecido la pena.  
E inconscientemente estira su mano para apartar el pelo de su cara, acariciándolo una y otra vez y sonriendo cuando Gerard suspira en sueños.

Y no sabe cuántas horas pasan hasta que se despierta, pero en ese tiempo se dedica a observar cada poro de su piel, cómo el pecho le sube y baja con la respiración tranquila, cómo algunas pecas casi invisibles a más distancia se cuelan entre su cuello y clavícula o cómo la boca se le entreabre cuando duerme profundo.

No sabe cuántas horas son, pero sabe que no son suficientes.

Sabe que con Gerard, todo el tiempo del mundo no es suficiente. Y por primera vez el pensamiento lo asalta sin más, sabiendo que no es mentira.

_Estoy jodida y locamente enamorado de este idiota._


	5. False Pretense

“¡Ey, mira lo que me ha mandado mi madre!”

Frank entra a casa con una sonrisa enorme y una cámara de fotos en la mano, que su madre le había enviado con una nota que ponía ‘para los recuerdos de tu primer año de independencia’.

Mikey, Gerard y Alicia levantan la mirada del sofá al mismo tiempo.

“Ehh, es genial, déjame ver”

Alicia se acerca hasta donde está él y coge la cámara entre sus manos, sonriendo y viéndola de cerca. Frank está pendiente de lo bajito que se siente al lado de ella cuando un flash lo ciega.

“Ehh”

Alicia se ríe “¡genial!uu, qué sexy, Frank”

Frank hace una mueca y coge la cámara de fotos, viendo su cara en la pantalla de todas las maneras menos sexy y borrando la foto antes de que Alicia pueda quitarle la cámara otra vez.

“¿Tu cumpleaños no es en Halloween?” Mikey frunce el ceño y se levanta, rodeando a Alicia por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

“Sep, pero me la ha regalado por gusto” sonríe y levanta la cámara “sonreíd, parejita feliz”

Alicia sonríe de oreja a oreja y Mikey rueda los ojos antes de esconderse un poco su cuello, y Frank echa la foto, haciendo un ‘aawww’ después y recibiendo un pescozón de Mikey a cambio.

“Déjame verla” Alicia coge la cámara de nuevo y mientras Gerard se levanta del sofá, poniéndose detrás de Frank y posando una mano suave en la parte baja de su espalda. Frank lo mira y sonríe y él le guiña un ojo.

“sales con la boca enorme, boca-caballo”

Alicia agarra a Mikey de su entrepierna y aprieta, haciendo que él se retuerza.

“Luego cuando estemos solos no me pidas que la use si no te gusta”

Mikey se pone rojo y Gerard y Frank rompen a reír, él todavía sintiendo la mano de Gerard en su espalda.

Hacía dos semanas desde LA noche con él y un mes desde que había llegado a la casa, y se estaba esforzando al máximo por no pensar en que sólo quedaba otro mes para el final de las vacaciones.

Esas dos semanas habían sido muy diferentes a todo lo de antes. Gerard y él habían pasado a robarse besos por las esquinas de la casa, o a morderse en el cuello cuando Mikey no miraba, añadiéndole las sesiones de sexo que cada vez se ponían más interesantes. 

Frank creía que había pasado de virgen a estrella del porno en dos semanas. En serio, ¿cómo sabía Gerard tanto sobre sexo? _Creo que no quiero saber la respuesta._

La cuestión era que ahora era Gerard mismo el que lo buscaba a veces, acurrucándose contra él en el sofá, y el que le daba un beso de buenos días casi todas las mañanas. No era mucho, pero era algo.

Realmente ya no sabía qué tenían exactamente. Desde el principio nunca dijeron nada, y al parecer era sexo simplemente, pero después de aquella noche algo había cambiado, y Frank no podía evitar pensar que había algo más. Aunque intentaba no hacerlo mucho, lo cual no era difícil.

La mayoría del tiempo pensaba con su polla igualmente.

“Voy a hacer palomitas, ¿queréis?”

Mira a los chicos y Gerard le levanta una ceja mientras ven a Mikey y Alicia hacerse quinientas fotos, cambiando de postura, poniendo caretos, dándose besos, mordiéndose…

“Voy contigo”

Se ríe por el tono que usa Gerard de ‘sácame de aquí, por dios’ y echan a andar a la cocina, solo que a medio camino Frank recuerda algo y se gira rápido, dándole un golpe en la nariz a Gee que le seguía los pasos.

“Ouch” se lleva la mano a la nariz y Frank abre mucho los ojos.

“¡Ohh! Lo siento, ha sido sin querer no sabía que estabas tan cerca”

Gerard se quita las manos de la cara y mueve la nariz para todos lados “uugh…estoy bien”

Frank sonríe y lo agarra de la camiseta, poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla sin poder evitarlo.

“Perdón”

“Perdonado” Gerard sonríe y lo agarra antes de que se vaya, dándole un beso rápido e indicándole con la mano para que entre a la cocina después.

“Las damas primero”

Frank entrecierra los ojos y entra a la cocina antes de mirarlo con odio “¿qué tal esto para una dama?”

Se baja los pantalones y le hace un calvo, subiéndoselos otra vez y sacándole un dedo mientras Gerard se descojona al otro lado de la cocina.

Esa noche cuando entra a su cuarto ve en el ordenador algo diferente, y cuando se acerca y ve el fondo de pantalla resulta ser ellos dos, Frank empinado y Gerard cogiéndolo de la cara mientras se dan un beso en la puerta de la cocina.

Frank rueda los ojos. Alicia.

*

Dos noches después está sentado en la cama con el portátil, viendo todas las fotos que han hecho durante esos dos días y riéndose de todas ellas. Hay algunas de Mikey y Alicia solos, haciendo el imbécil o tirándose del pelo y cosas así, otras de Mikey y Gerard peleándose, una secuencia que empieza en el sofá y termina con ellos retorciéndose en el suelo. Hay algunas de Frank y Alicia haciendo caras, de pez globo, de pez espada, de conejo, de conejo rabioso.

Otras de Frank sólo, cocinando o de Gerard pintando, que las había hecho él mismo a escondidas para que no lo supiera. A Gee no le iban mucho las fotos. Se ríe especialmente en una en la que Mikey salía en el baño desnudo, tapándose sus partes y con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca como si estuviera gritando, que de hecho lo hizo cuando Gerard abrió la puerta del baño y echó la foto.

Habían un par de él durmiendo, que seguro que las había echado Gerard porque tenía la extraña manía de observarlo mientras dormía, y otra en la que se pusieron todos y pusieron la cámara en la cuenta atrás para poder hacerla. Definitivamente esa la imprimiría para colgarla en la pared.

Tocan la puerta suave y sabe quién es sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada.

“Pasa”

Gerard entra y cierra la puerta a su espalda, yendo a la cama y sentándose a su lado.

“¿Qué haces?”

“Veo las fotos” sonríe y tuerce el portátil para que Gerard lo pueda ver “creo que ésta merece un marco”

Gerard se ríe cuando ve la foto de Mikey desnudo “sí…su cara es digna de ver”

De repente Frank tiene una idea y mira a Gerard décimas de segundo, el labio entre los dientes, antes de levantarse de la cama con el portátil.

“¿Dónde vas?”

No le responde mientras deja el portátil sobre la mesa y abre el cajón, cogiendo la cámara y volviendo a la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“Oh…no”

“Siiiiiiiiii”

“No, no, no, no. No quiero fotos, en serio”

Frank pone cara de cachorrillo y mira a Gerard con ojos suplicantes.

“Si no quieres tú solo por lo menos alguna conmigo. Por favor…no tenemos ninguna”

Gerard lo mira con ojos torturados y después de unos segundos suspira, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

“Vale…pero sólo una”

Frank sonríe grande y se levanta corriendo, poniendo la cámara en cuenta atrás y dejándola sobre la mesa de manera que se vea la cama, dándole al botón.   
Gerard tiene cara de confuso cuando Frank echa a correr desde donde está aun riéndose y se tira sobre él, haciendo que caiga de espaldas sobre el colchón y quedando encima de él, dándole un beso entre risas.

La cámara se dispara justo a tiempo y Frank le da un beso en la mejilla a Gerard antes de levantarse.

“He dicho una sola, Frankie” 

La voz de Gerard es como la de alguien que le habla a un niño mientras Frank prepara la cámara otra vez.

“Pero en esta no se nos ve bien, otra”

Gerard rueda los ojos pero no dice que no, y Frank va hacia la cama y se pone detrás de él apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro y sacando la lengua, aprovechando la posición para hacerle cosquillas a Gerard. Eso hace que se ría justo a tiempo para cuando se dispara el flash y Frank sonríe satisfecho cuando ve la foto en la cámara.

“Déjame que eche yo una” Gerard alarga la mano y coge la cámara.

“Ya me has echado varias, durmiendo. Las he visto”

“Sí, pero éstas son diferentes, quítate la camiseta”

Frank sonríe pícaro y le alza una ceja “uuu, ¿con esas estamos hum?”

“cállate y hazlo, idiota” Gerard rueda los ojos y sonríe, y Frank obedece, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola a un rincón. Ve cómo Gerard deja la cámara encima de la cama y hace lo mismo, y este jueguecito le gusta cada vez más.

“Vale, ponte de rodillas en la cama”

“Eres consciente de que esto está sonando cada vez más sucio, ¿verdad?”

“Guarro”

“Ehh, yo no tengo la culpa de que lo que digas tenga todo que ver con eso”

Frank habla mientras se coloca, de rodillas en el centro de la cama. Gerard se levanta y coge el espejo que hay en la esquina de la habitación, poniéndolo delante de la cama de manera que sólo se le vea a él, pero de cuello para abajo. Hace un gesto de estar pensando mientras Frank lo mira intrigado desde la cama.

Gerard mira a su alrededor y coge una caja grande de debajo de la ventana, poniéndola en el suelo justo a los pies de la cama y poniendo el espejo ahí.

“Acércate más”

Frank obedece hasta que Gerard le hace un gesto para que pare, y cuando mira al espejo se ve lo mismo que antes, su torso, de cuello para abajo y parte de sus muslos, pero más cerca.

“Perfecto”

Gerard deja el espejo ahí y se sube a la cama, colocándose delante de Frank, espalda contra pecho y tapándolo casi por completo en el espejo. Junta sus piernas lo máximo que puede y asiente mirando al espejo.

“Abre un poco tus piernas, que se vean algo por detrás de las mías. Así. Ahora pasa tu brazo izquierdo por mi lado” Gerard lo agarra de la muñeca y lo dirige, poniendo su propia mano sobre su estómago y la de Frank por encima de la suya, su brazo prácticamente tapando el de Gerard.

Y entonces lo entiende. Gerard está creando arte. El contraste de su piel blanca como el papel con el brazo más moreno de Frank y tatuado de arriba abajo, pureza y mancha, piel y tinta.

“Pon tu otra mano sobre mi cadera”

La imagen era realmente arte, estaban creando arte, y Frank no podía creérselo. Enfrente suya se veían como sacados de un cuadro, las piernas de Gerard juntas con las suyas detrás, lo suficiente separadas como para saber que hay otra persona y que está muy cerca, la piel blanca y la mano morena de Frank encima. Un brazo completamente blanco, y otro de mezcla de colores.

Gerard coge la cámara con su mano derecha y la sube, de manera que ni su brazo ni la cámara salgan en el espejo, haciendo la foto después y sonriendo cuando la ve.

“Mira” 

Frank apoya su cabeza en su hombro, no apartando las manos de su cuerpo y mirando la foto. Es perfecta, porque no salen los marcos del espejo y están tan cerca que los detalles del fondo apenas se aprecian, sólo ellos dos. 

“wow…” 

Gerard gira la cabeza y sonríe y Frank le quita la cámara de las manos y lo agarra del cuello parea darle un beso, fuerte e intenso. Gerard le responde de inmediato y se separa un segundo para darse la vuelta, tumbando a Frank sobre la cama y echándose encima y Frank le pone una mano en el pecho y le sonríe.

“Tengo una idea”

Gerard le levanta una ceja, apoyado sobre sus manos en el colchón. Frank levanta la cámara y la pone entre ellos, moviéndola y mordiéndose el labio.

“No” se quita de encima suyo y se deja caer en la cama.

“awww Gee…venga. Sólo lo veremos tú y yo…nadie tiene porqué saberlo”

“No voy a grabarme follando contigo, ni de coña”

Frank se gira y se pone sobre él, las piernas a los lados de sus caderas y las manos apoyadas en la almohada. Se inclina y le da un beso en el cuello, ascendiendo con la lengua hasta que llega a la oreja y ahí mordiéndole en el lóbulo.

“Vamos, Gee…si quieres ni si quiera lo veremos. Piensa que la cámara no está ahí, luego guardaré la tarjeta y nadie sabrá nunca de la existencia de ese video” sigue dejando besos aquí y allá, notando cómo Gerard empieza a ponerse duro en los pantalones, y sabiendo sin verlo que tiene los ojos cerrados, el labio entre los dientes.

“Por favor…”

Media hora después Frank sigue encima de Gerard, pero ambos desnudos y Gerard dentro de él, sus manos sobre sus caderas y las de Frank encima de las suyas, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y detrás, los gemidos llenando la habitación y el sudor resbalando por ambos.

Gerard jadea y sube sus manos un poco, empujando a malas penas hasta que Frank pone sus manos sobre su pecho y empezando a embestir de nuevo, levantando sus caderas de la cama y haciendo a Frank gemir ronco y fuerte. 

Está cerca y puede sentirlo y Frank lo mira a los ojos y sonríe mientras Gerard acelera las embestidas, sus dedos clavándose fuerte en sus caderas.

“ahh Gee…”

Puede sentirse ardiendo por dentro y por fuera, y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Gerard toca ese punto dentro de él, una y otra vez, haciéndolo gemir y jadear, morderse el labio y volver a abrir la boca, cerrar los ojos y abrirlos, mirada en el techo, todo a la vez. Gerard lleva una de sus manos a su cuello, sin apretar, sólo dejándola ahí.

“Frank… dios, joder”

Gerard se arquea en la cama y aprieta fuerte los ojos, embistiendo varias veces más antes de parar, la respiración acelerada, y mueve a Frank sobre él, haciendo mover sus caderas igual que antes.

Frank cierra los ojos del placer y se muerde el labio.

“mmm…¿sabes? Este acelerar y parar, uh, está volviéndome loco”

Gerard sonríe un poco antes de inclinarse, cogiéndolo por la parte baja de su espalda para sujetarlo hasta que está sentado en la cama, pecho contra pecho, sudando por todos lados. Estira una mano y le aparta el pelo de la cara, dándole un beso mientras mueve un poco las caderas.

“Vamos a darle un poco de cámara lenta a la cosa” habla contra su boca y jadea después.

Frank sonríe y empieza a mover las suyas, ambos restregándose lento, disfrutando del roce, queriendo acelerar pero sin hacerlo. Frank lo rodea con los brazos y mete una mano en su pelo, dejando que la otra se pasee por su espalda, el sudor haciéndola resbalar fácil.

Gime suave por el roce de su polla entre sus cuerpos, y cierra los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que Gerard aprovecha para empezar a besar su cuello, de abajo hacia arriba, ambas manos en su espalda presionándolo contra él, incrustándose en él. 

El único sonido de la habitación son sus respiraciones aceleradas y los pequeños gemidos y jadeos que escapan de la boca de ambos mientras siguen moviéndose a ese ritmo.  
“¿Mejor?” Gerard habla contra su cuello y Frank gime, su garganta vibrando contra la boca de Gee.

“Yo no sé…cómo lo estás llevando tú, p-pero yo necesito…ahh…necesito correrme”

Puede sentirlo sonreír contra su piel antes de que levante la cabeza y lo mire, dándole un beso y mordiéndole el labio.

“Estoy de acuerdo”

Gerard se acuesta sobre la cama otra vez llevándose a Frank con él y bajando sus manos hasta su culo. Frank se apoya sobre sus codos a ambos lados de Gerard y entierra la cabeza en su cuello a la vez que Gerard empieza a embestir, no preocupándose en ir despacio, simplemente embistiendo con fuerza y rápido, clavando sus uñas en sus nalgas y respirando contra su cuello.

“ah, ah, ah…Gee…mmm, sí, sigue”

Los gemidos quedan ahogados entre la almohada y el cuello de Gerard, y éste gira la cabeza para poder lamer su cuello mientras sigue un ritmo frenético, casi errático. Frank se tensa por todos lados y sabe que va a correrse sin necesidad de su mano, el roce entre sus cuerpos suficiente para hacerlo terminar.

Y cuando siente a Gerard arquearse en la cama, levantando las caderas aun más, sabe que él también está cerca, y toca ese punto una última vez antes de correrse con un gemido largo y ronco, haciéndolo correrse a él también entre sus cuerpos, sus cuerpos temblando casi a la vez, los músculos tensándose y relajándose, el corazón acelerado y el sudor haciéndolos resbalar el uno contra el otro.

Al otro lado de la habitación, sobre la mesa, el piloto de la cámara seguía en rojo, grabando, y Frank sonríe contra la almohada.

*

“¡Eyyy! ¡Has revelado las fotos!” Mikey y Alicia se levantan corriendo del sofá y van hacia él.

“Sep. Estas son vuestras copias” les da sus sobres con las fotos dentro.

“¿Y esas?”

“Estas son las mías”

“Llevas más” Mikey se inclina y Frank las esconde detrás suyo.

“Porque son mías” 

Alicia alza una ceja y sonríe y Mikey rueda los ojos, haciendo un gesto claro de ‘no quiero saberlo’. Vuelven los dos al sofá abriendo un sobre y sacando las fotos para empezar a verlas y Frank sonríe, entrando para dejar las suyas en su cuarto.

Entra y se sienta en la mesa, abriendo el sobre para ver sus fotos. Pasa las mismas que había visto en el ordenador, las de todos, las de la fiesta de la otra noche, las del día en la playa, la de las gilipolleces por casa con Mikey, Gerard y Alicia. Y por fin llega a lo que busca.

La sonrisa se le hace kilométrica cuando ve la primera que se hicieron, él sobre Gerard en la cama riéndose. Después está la artística y después las seis o siete de después.   
Gerard no había puesto muchas pegas después de lo cansado que estaba, así que simplemente lo dejó. Había una con ambos sentados, Gerard con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Frank delante de él, ambos tapados con la sábana hasta la cintura. Frank con la lengua fuera y Gerard apoyado sobre su hombro, ojos mirando un poco hacia arriba, que en esa foto se veían más grises que verdes por la luz.

El resto eran todas por el estilo, alguna de Gerard haciendo el idiota, otra de Frank saltando en la cama con la sábana a modo de vestido, y un par de ellos acostados, simplemente dándose un beso.

Y las últimas las que Frank le había hecho durmiendo en venganza por las suyas.

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza, seleccionándolas y cogiendo su cajita de madera de debajo de la cama, abriéndola y guardándolas todas ahí, junto con la pequeña tarjeta donde estaba el video de un par de semanas antes.

Se levanta de la cama y va hacia la habitación de Gee, tocando la puerta antes de abrir.

“Ey, Gee, tengo algo par…” se queda petrificado cuando entra en la habitación.

Gerard está en el centro y le sonríe, pero no es eso lo que llama su atención, sino el macuto en el suelo y parte de la ropa dentro de él, la otra parte sobre la cama. Sus estuches de pintura estaban recogidos y el portátil en su maletín. 

Era pronto para hacer la maleta.

“¡Hola! Em…¿qué me traes?”

“¿Te vas?” Frank no entiende nada.

Gerard se rasca la cabeza “em, sí. Ray ya está en casa y me ha avisado por si quiero volver. El curso empieza en un par de semanas y quiero volver a colocarlo todo en su sitio y eso, ya sabes”

“Pero aún quedan dos semanas”

Gerard empieza a moverse por la habitación, guardando las cosas en el macuto.

“Sí, pero así nos dará tempo a limpiar la casa y todo eso, para ir tranquilos”

“Ya…” Frank no sabe exactamente qué decir, ni dónde mirar. No había pensado en qué iba a decirle ni en cómo iba a acabar aquello si es que se acababa. ¡Ni si quiera sabía lo que tenían! Era de locos. 

Quería haber hablado con él, vivían a menos de media hora, podrían seguir viéndose aun con el curso empezado. No suponía gran problema.

“¿Cuándo te vas?”

“Mañana”

“Oh” wow…mañana. Es como muy pronto. “¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?”

Gerard lo mira y se encoge de hombros “pensaba que te lo había dicho Mikey, no sé. Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, ya sabes. Vivo a menos de media hora, así que en realidad no hacen falta despedidas ni nada por el estilo”

“Ya…es verdad” no lo dice muy convencido porque realmente no lo está, y carraspea un poco sin saber bien qué hacer.

Realmente era uno de esos momentos en los que tendría que decirle donde quedaba lo suyo y todo eso. Contarle lo que siente por él y decirle que quiere estar con él. Pero antes de que pueda empezar a hablar Gerard se le adelanta.

“Ha sido divertido, ¿hum?” 

Frank lo mira confuso por un momento.

“El verano”

“Oh, sí”

“Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Y ahora cuando todos hablen de su verano ya no tendré que decir que lo pasé en mi garaje leyendo cómics”

Frank se ríe a pesar de todo y asiente, agachando un poco la mirada.

“Y les puedo hablar de ti. Y si no me creen hay un vídeo para demostrar mi versión del rollo de verano”

Y ahí estaban las palabras. ‘Rollo de verano’. Todo lo que se suponía que eran desde el principio y que debería seguir siendo así. Todo lo que Frank había evitado oír de la boca de Gerard. 

Gerard lo estaba dejando, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Duele como una hija de puta, y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír y disimular. 

“Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. Nos vemos luego”

“Sí, claro”

Se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación sin decir nada más, la presión en el pecho demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo respirar. La puerta de la habitación pesa cuando la cierra y se escurre hasta sentarse en el suelo, donde mira la tarjeta en su mano. La tarjeta que era de Gerard y que no le iba a dar.

Al fin y al cabo, si tan poco significaba, no querría tener ese video, y la rabia del momento lo hace tirar la tarjeta contra la pared del otro lado, cayendo sobre algún sitio que Frank no mira.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras piensa en lo imbécil que ha sido pensando en que era diferente. Gerard nunca le había prometido nada, y aunque dolía el hecho de que solo lo considerara un rollo de verano, más dolía que no pudiera enfadarse con él.

Porque era lo único que quería, enfadarse, gritarle y decirle que era un imbécil por no darse cuenta de que quería estar con él. 

Pero no serviría de nada decírselo, sólo complicaría su amistad, y las cosas tenían que quedarse como estaban. No tenía sentido que Frank le dijera sus sentimientos si Gerard no iba a corresponderle.

Y estaba claro que no. 

Se dedicaría simplemente a disimular, empezaría la universidad y conocería gente nueva, y con el tiempo todo curaría. Era como tenía que ser.

*

Esa noche cuando follan lo hacen lento, como la noche que lo hicieron por primera vez, y aunque para Gerard sólo es una noche más, Frank lo siente como una despedida, y cuando se corre hace lo imposible por reprimir las lágrimas que intentan salir a la par que el semen.

Y cuando Gerard se queda durmiendo, con ambas manos debajo de la almohada y mirando hacia el otro lado las deja fluir. 

Sólo un poco. Y parpadeando en la oscuridad rápido y secándoselas incluso antes de que caigan sale de la cama, recogiendo su ropa y saliendo de la habitación en calzoncillos. Porque así era como todo había empezado, porque los rollos de verano no dormían en la misma cama abrazados después de follar.

Echa un vistazo a la habitación antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una puerta que jura no volver a abrir.


	6. Photograph

**(Presente)**

Oye el murmullo y las risas de la fiesta mientras se sienta en el bordillo y enciende el primer cigarro en muchas horas, la primera calada haciéndolo suspirar y cerrar los ojos. 

Había aprovechado un despiste en el resto de los chicos para salir del salón de celebraciones, dejando atrás el convite, los invitados, las risas, la felicidad. La boda. Gerard. Y encendiéndose el cigarro que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo desde hacía horas.

Se había quitado la corbata hacía un rato, aunque la sensación de estar ahogándose seguía ahí, y la camisa ya estaba casi entera por fuera de los pantalones, pero la presión en el estómago también seguía ahí. La cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento y el pecho le duele, cosa que desaparece un poco con la segunda calada al cigarro.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saca la foto que había guardado ahí antes de salir de casa. No sabe por qué lo ha hecho realmente, pero la ha visto en la caja y simplemente quería llevarla con él, una sonrisa extendiéndose sin permiso por su cara por la imagen de ellos dos en la puerta de la cocina dándose un beso.

Da otra calada mientras sigue mirando la foto, cuatro años escondiendo parte de él a Gerard. Cuatro años que se habían ido a la mierda con una mirada justo el día de su boda.   
Gee y él aun no habían hablado nada, el jaleo de la boda, la gente felicitando a los novios, la cena, la tarta, el baile. Y Frank lo agradece, no estaba preparado para lidiar con Gerard justo hoy, un Gerard que encima había descubierto la verdad.

La voz detrás de él lo sobresalta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

“¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? En estos cuatro años… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?”

Frank baja la foto, dejándola a su lado en la acera, boca abajo, mientras da otra calada al cigarro y Gerard toma asiento a su lado, en el bordillo.

“¿Hubiera servido de algo?” no lo mira a los ojos porque no le apetece ver la pena en ellos, el ‘oh, pobre mi mejor amigo se ha enamorado de mi’.

“A lo mejor las cosas serían diferentes”

“Lo que cambió las cosas no fue lo que yo no dije, sino lo que tú dijiste” 

Se atreve a torcer la cara para mirarlo, encontrándose con Gerard mirando a sus manos, que mueve nervioso, el anillo dorado resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. Y cuando habla, casi es un susurro.

“Siento que pensaras que no me importabas una mierda”

“No lo pensé. Simplemente no te importaba como tú a mi” 

El silencio cae entre ellos y el único sonido que queda son los de la fiesta y algún grillo que otro, el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor y los dos hombres sentados el uno al lado del otro, a escasos centímetros pero como si estuvieran a kilómetros. 

Amigos durante seis años como completos desconocidos.

“No podemos dejar las cosas así. Espera a que vuelva del viaje y hablaremos con calma”

“Claro, vete tranquilo. Disfruta de tu viaje de NOVIOS. Y luego ya cuando vengas nos ocupamos de los asuntos secundarios”

El tono es amargo y la ironía más que clara, y Frank se arrepiente al instante de haberle hablado así porque todo esto era culpa suya y de su incapacidad para mantener la cortina que había creado estos años. 

Gerard suspira y agacha la cabeza otra vez, su cara en un gesto de dolor, muy sincero. Tanto que duele aun más.

“Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas. Que todo esté bien y podamos ser amigos como siempre”

Frank decide encenderse otro cigarro y no mirar a Gerard cuando las palabras salen de su boca.

“Estás casado, Gee. Esto ya no tiene arreglo”

Puede sentir la mirada de Gerard en él, ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, pero sigue sin devolvérsela.

“¿Qué pasa con nosotros entonces?”

Frank da una calada al cigarro, pensando en una contestación a esa pregunta que no llega nunca y que el suelo no le da por mucho que lo mire.

“No lo sé, Gee. No lo sé”

Y con eso se levanta y se va, tirando el cigarro a medio y saliendo de ahí antes de que puedan seguir hablando, antes de que todo se ponga aun peor, dejando a Gerard sentado en la acera, una foto del revés a su lado y la sensación de haber perdido algo más que un amigo.

*

El agua fría lo despeja un poco y suspira mientras ve las gotas resbalando por su cara, su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada al otro lado del espejo. Desde el aseo el sonido de la gente a penas se oye u es lo único que necesitaba, el silencio a su alrededor.

Vuelve a agachar la cabeza para echar más agua sobre su cara y nuca, y cuando levanta la cabeza para mirar al espejo casi se muere del susto al ver a alguien más tras de él.  
Pero lo que más le sorprende es que ese alguien se Beka.

Sonríe a malas penas con los brazos cruzados, el vestido blanco arrastrando y ya sucio por los bajos. 

Y Frank se pregunta qué cojones hace ahí. Lo primero porque es el baño de chicos, y lo segundo porque Beka y él no eran precisamente íntimos amigos ni nada por el estilo.

“Hola”

“¿Qué haces aquí?” va a coger papel para secarse la cara.

“Ohh, gracias por la enhorabuena y sí, lo estoy pasando genial”

Frank rueda los ojos y la mira después, apoyándose sobre un lavabo y cruzándose de brazos.

“Beka, desde que nos conocemos no hemos hablado a solas nunca, y esto es un baño de chicos. Así que tiene que ser importante. Escúpelo”

Ella sonríe de medio lado y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

“En todos estos meses no creas que no he visto como miras a Gerard. No soy estúpida. Ahora os he visto hablando fuera y sólo quería aclararte algo. Esto…” levanta su mano izquierda moviendo los dedos, enfatizando su punto y señalando el anillo en su dedo corazón “…significa que Gerard y yo estamos casados. Así que voy a decírtelo una sola vez y espero que lo entiendas. No quiero que te acerques a él más de lo necesario, ¿entendido? Que te entre en la cabeza que es mío y SOLO mío, no voy a permitir que vengas a joder lo que tenemos, ¿lo has entendido?”

Genial. Lo que faltaba. El día mejoraba por momentos.

La mira con una ceja levantada y reprimiendo lo que sin duda sería la carcajada del día, y unos segundos después decide dar su punto de vista, acercándose a ella y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras le habla con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

“Mira, Beka. Conozco a Gee seis años, y aunque yo no tengo anillo que lo demuestre soy su mejor amigo, tanto si te gusta como si no. Así que no me vengas con gilipolleces porque me importa una mierda lo que tú, alguien que lo conoce sólo tres meses, me digas. Lleves anillo o no. No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer y menos para ordenarme que me aleje de Gerard. Si te molesta que esté cerca de él, te jodes. Si decides seguir intentando que me aleje, buena suerte intentándolo. Que tengas un buen día”

Le dedica una sonrisa y sale del baño rodando los ojos y con ganas de darle de ostias a alguien, solo que Mikey no le ha hecho nada y Gerard estaba atendiendo invitados, así que decide cambiar la agresividad por el alcohol y dirigirse a la barra.

El día ya no podía ir peor.

Tres cuartos de hora y cinco chupitos después está en una esquina, apoyado en la pared y moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras se ríe él solo de lo absurdo del día, la conversación con Beka rondándole la cabeza y la de Gee escondida en algún rincón donde no duela.

De repente delante de él se planta alguien muy alto, con el traje demasiado arreglado y el pelo rubio un poco despeinado.

“¡¡Mikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!!”

El susodicho levanta una ceja y mete las manos en los bolsillos.

“Estás borracho”

“Nop…si” sonríe de oreja a oreja como un niño pequeño y Mikes rueda los ojos “tu cuñada es una zorra ¿sabes?”

“Oh dios…Frank, vamos a tomar aire fresco un rato ¿hum?” estira una mano y lo coge del brazo, separándolo un poco de la pared.

“Eh, eh, eh, ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no tan rápido tío, que me tiras”

Mikey lo coge y lo empuja, sujetándolo para que no se caiga mientras salen de ahí antes de que diga alguna gilipollez y el resto de los invitados se cosquen del asunto.

Terminan en la calle sentados en un banco, Frank recostado y contando las estrellas mientras Mikey se arma de paciencia e intenta no reírse. De repente, Frank deja de contar y se queda callado dos segundos antes de hablar.

“Voy a por una copa” intenta levantarse pero Mikey lo coge antes.

“No, no, no. Ya está bien de alcohol por hoy, Iero. ¿Quieres explicarme qué coño te pasa?”

“Naaaaada, hombre” abre mucho los brazos y los deja caer de nuevo, y casi se cae del banco si no llega a ser porque Mikes lo sujeta antes de que bese el suelo “ups” empieza a reírse.

“Frank, ¿por qué has dicho que mi cuñada es una zorra?”

“¡Porque es la verdad! Dice que no me acerque más a Gee. ¡Que no me acerque más a Gee! ¡¡Me lo prohíbe!!jaja. Y entonces yo le he dicho que no. Voy a hacer lo que quiera, porque voy a hacer lo que quiera y se ha quedado con cara de póker. Pero es que dice que están casados, ¡casados! Sí, están casados pero eso no importa porque yo voy a querer igualmente a tu hermano ¿sabes? Y esa no va a hacer que me separe…no seeeeeeeeñor. Uh-uh”

Mikes lo mira con la ceja levantada “vale, lo he captado. Emm, ¿has hablado con Gee?”

“Sep” de repente la realidad lo golpea de nuevo y se queda callado, mirando a Mikey con ojos brillantes y rojos, casi cerrados por el alcohol, y llega a ese punto en el que habla sin tener que hablar “tu hermano está casado, Mikey…y yo estoy aquí, con este estúpido traje y esta estúpida sonrisa en mi cara como si estuviera feliz. Dice que quiere arreglar las cosas. Pero no se puede ya…”

Se quedan en silencio y Frank vuelve a caer sobre el banco, mirando al cielo oscuro y casi cerrando los ojos, pero la voz de Mikey lo interrumpe.

“Frank, no seas imbécil. Aun no he visto a mi hermano sonreír a nadie como te sonreía a ti hace cuatro años, así que no me digas que no tiene arreglo”

Frank vuelve a mirarlo y esta vez una lágrima que no debería salir y que no siente venir resbala por su mejilla, lágrima que se seca con el reverso de la manga antes de levantarse del banco.

“Me voy a casa, Mikes”

“Espera, no puedes irte ahora así. Vas muy borracho”

“Noooo, no es para tanto pequeño Way. El paseo me vendrá bien. Dile a tu hermano que…da igual, no le digas nada”

Se da media vuelta y empieza a andar, dejando que el viento helado le roce la cara y luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras canta algo de Black Flag y se aleja del murmullo y las risas que lo rodeaban en el convite.

No es hasta un rato después cuando oye pasos rápidos tras de él, y se da la vuelta justo para ver a Gerard corriendo en su dirección.

“¡Eh!”

Se para y Gerard hace lo mismo, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando rápido.

“Te vas sin despedirte”

“No me encontraba muy bien”

Gerard asiente fingiendo que se traga la mentira. “¿Vendrás mañana a despedirte cuando me vaya?”

Frank se queda callado un rato y de repente, ahí mirando los ojos verdes de Gerard, su pelo revuelto y su traje chaqueta, vuelven todas las sensaciones y cosquilleos que ha estado guardando cuatro años, vuelven a su cabeza las noches de risas y el sexo agotador, las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas a escondidas.

Tiene que tragar para quitarse el nudo de la garganta y el alcohol no lo deja controlar el impulso que lo asalta. 

Avanza unos poco pasos hasta la altura de Gerard y lo mira, los ojos de él interrogantes y la respiración un poco ajetreada. Y sin pedir permiso y sin saber pararse lo besa, sólo un roce de labios suave y corto, lo suficiente para mandarle descargas por todo su cuerpo y que las heridas escuezan como malas bestias por todo lo que ha echado de menos esos labios.

Niega con la cabeza cuando se separa, respondiendo a su pregunta de antes incapaz de soltar una palabra, mirando a un Gerard confundido, y dándose la vuelta rápido, sin dar la oportunidad a Gee de hablar, sin más que ese beso como adiós.

*  
 _(POV Gerard)_

El agua de la ducha del hotel cae con fuerza sobre su espalda y él cierra los ojos. 

Intenta no pensar en hace tres días, el día de su boda, en cómo Frank lo había besado antes de irse o en cómo había dolido la conversación con él, para no sentirse culpable. Porque tenía que sentirse culpable. Le había hecho daño a su mejor amigo y había besado a otra persona que no era su mujer el día de su boda.

Y lo peor era lo que ese beso lo había hecho sentir. Cosas que hacía años que no sentía. Que se había esforzado por no sentir.

Se quita los pensamientos de la cabeza sacudiéndola, decidido a disfrutar su luna de miel y a olvidarlo todo, porque al fin y al cabo, cuando volviera, Frank y él a lo mejor ni siquiera serían amigos.

Sale del baño un rato después y sonríe, Beka acostada en la cama devolviéndole la sonrisa y levantando una ceja a su modo sexo ON.

Mientras se acerca a la cama su cabeza se empeña en recordarle cómo era el sexo con Frank, cómo salía solo y como fluía, como lo hacía sentir por todos los costados y cómo no había vuelto a ser tan placentero con Beka. Se da de ostias mentales y aleja ese pensamiento de su cabeza mientras se tumba encima de ella, dándole un beso y ondulándose en la cama para que sienta lo duro que está.

Ella se ríe y no pasan más de diez minutos hasta que están los dos desnudos, Gerard besando todo lo que encuentra a su paso, parando cada poco para mirarla a la cara y recordarle a su cabeza con quien está.

Y cuando coge el condón de encima de la mesilla Beka lo mira y lo para.

“Espera”

“¿Qué, qué pasa?”

“No irás a ponerte eso…”

Gerard levanta una ceja y piensa si de verdad le está preguntando lo que cree que le está preguntando.

“Emm…¿sí?”

Beka rueda los ojos “no, cariño. Yo no quiero usarlo”

“¿Qué?” esto no le puede estar pasando a él.

“Vamos, ¿De verdad pensabas que íbamos a usarlo?”

Gerard se quita de encima de ella y se sienta en la cama, el problema entre sus piernas completamente olvidado por el shock del momento.

“Lo hemos usado antes, ¿por qué ahora no?”

Beka se sienta y lo mira con ojos que si pudieran matar, lo harían.

“Porque estamos casados”

“¿Cuál es la diferencia?”

“Siempre tengo que explicártelo todo. La iglesia no quiere que se use el preservativo. Antes tú y yo lo hacíamos porque no podemos tener un hijo antes de casarnos, pero ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos”

Gerard cada vez está más alucinado con las palabras de Beka “si siguieras las leyes de la iglesia no te hubieras acostado conmigo antes de casarnos”

“No es lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa, Gerard? ¿Es que no quieres tener hijos?”

“Sí, algún día, pero no ahora. Además, no es seguro, si tenemos alguna enfermedad podría ser peligroso”

La mirada de Beka se endurece y cuando habla lo hace como si escupiera veneno.

“Bueno, yo sé que no tengo ninguna enfermedad, por si no lo recuerdas era virgen cuando me acosté contigo. Tú sabrás con cuánta gente te has acostado”  
Gerard resopla aun sin creerse que estén teniendo esta discusión.

“B, obviamente yo no lo era, así que nunca se sabe, aunque siempre he usado protección hay una...”

“¿Con Frank también?” lo interrumpe a medias y Gerard la mira con los ojos como platos.

“¿Qué?”

“Con Frank. ¿Tuviste algo con él, verdad? ¿Usaste protección?”

Se ríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo “Sí, tuve algo con él. Pero de eso hace muchos años y no viene a cuento hablar de ello”

“¿Ah, no? Pues yo quiero hablar de ello. He visto cómo te mira, sé lo que pasa ahí. Y espero que le cortes los vuelos si no quieres que lo haga yo”

La conversación ha desviado a un tema escabroso, y Gerard se encuentra con una rabia que no sabe de dónde viene y endurece el tono.

“Frank no tiene nada que ver con esto y lo que pasara entre él y yo no es asunto tuyo”

“¿Te acostaste con él?”

“Beka por dios, déjalo ya ¿quieres?”

Ella abre mucho los ojos y se levanta de la cama.

“¡Dios mío, lo hiciste! No puedo creerlo”

“Soy bisexual, Beka. Lo creas o no los hombres también follan”

“No seas tan vulgar. Y deberías habérmelo dicho”

Él también se levanta de la cama y pierde los papeles, desesperado porque esta conversación no va a ningún lado y porque no deberían estar hablando de Frank.

“¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿y puedo saber por qué? ¡se supone que habías aceptado mi sexualidad! Deberías haber sabido que te arriesgabas a eso”

“¡Pensé que nunca lo habías hecho con un hombre! ¡Y ahora resulta que me he acostado con alguien que…!”

“¡¡¿Que qué?!! ¿Que te da asco, Beka? ¿es eso?”

“Sí”

Gerard la mira cabreado, y la mirada de asco que recibe de Beka es más que suficiente para darse cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido. Y la respuesta no duele tanto como debería doler si la recibes de alguien que quieres como él pensaba que la quería.

Y su castigo era estar ahí, compartiendo habitación con una mujer a la que no quería y que sentía asco por él, por haber sido un idiota casándose tan pronto, por haberse creído el papel que Beka había jugado tan bien sólo por conseguir un marido, por haber perdido a Frank por ella.

“Ahora entiendo cómo eres de verdad”

Beka lo mira y no hay nada en su mirada que se parezca a cariño “Bienvenido al mundo, cariño"

“No puedo creer que me haya tragado que me aceptaras tal y como era"

Ella se ríe y Gerard maldice por dentro por no poder pegarle a algo.

“Todo sería mejor si no fueras un desviado. Te quiero, Gerard, pero no puedo pasar por alto que te hayas acostado con otros hombres”

"No me querrás tanto"

Y con eso la discusión queda zanjada, Beka acostándose mientras Gerard se viste y sale del hotel, encendiéndose un cigarro y yendo a dar un paseo, mientras todo lo que pasa por su cabeza es que es un idiota por pensar que Beka lo quería, o que él la quería a ella, por haberse precipitado y por haber pensado que funcionaría.

Saca el móvil del bolsillo y busca a Frank en la agenda, solo que cuando va a llamar se da cuenta de que ha sido tan capullo con él que no se merece ni que esté ahí cuando lo necesita, así que vuelve a guardar el móvil y sigue su camino, arrepintiéndose de sus últimos tres meses de vida y deseando que pudiera volver cuatro años atrás.

*

_(POV Frank)_

Han pasado cuatro días desde la boda y Frank apenas ha salido de su casa.

Mikey y Alicia lo han intentado, pero no le apetecía, y ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema, cosa que Frank agradecía.

Está sentado en el salón, la caja marrón llena de fotos a su lado en el suelo, vista tres veces en esta semana, mientras ve una película, las imágenes pasando por delante de sus ojos sin que realmente preste atención a lo que ve.

Estaba sólo en casa y mira el reloj de la mesa, obligándose a levantarse para ir a por algo de cena. La lluvia resuena fuera de la casa pero le da igual, sale sin coger paraguas, sólo con la sudadera y poniéndose la capucha, cogiendo dinero para ir al chino y las llaves de la casa.

Cuando abre la puerta de abajo las primeras gotas le impiden ver, pero cuando sale y anda unos pasos se da cuenta de la silueta al otro lado de la calle, sentada en el bordillo y acurrucada, el pelo mojado y una maleta a su lado.

Cruza la carretera y se planta delante de lo que cree que tiene que ser una alucinación, y la alucinación se mueve delante, poniéndose de pie y restregando sus manos con los pantalones.

“Tres días después de irme a mi piso me di cuenta de que te echaba de menos, de que no habías sido algo pasajero. La noche de la fiesta me había propuesto decírtelo, pero te vi con Jepha…y supuse que para ti sólo había sido un rollo de verano”

Frank escucha y no puede creerse lo que está oyendo, los ojos de Gerard guiñados mientras habla y las gotas resbalando por su cara, las pestañas mojadas pareciendo aun más largas.

“no dijiste nada en cuatro años y yo me obligué a olvidarte. Cuando Beka apareció y sugirió que nos casáramos creí que la quería, y dije sí. Pero el otro día me besaste y…sigo echándote de menos, Frank, supongo que eso me dice que no hice un buen trabajo en lo de olvidarte”

Frank sigue mirándolo con los ojos como platos, la lluvia empapándolos a ambos y haciendo temblar a Gerard, que cruza los brazos y lo mira con ojos suplicantes.

“Dime algo, por favor”

Lo mira un rato más y abre la boca un par de veces, intentando decir algo coherente, pero las palabras sin embargo nunca salen y decide hacer lo que lleva días queriendo hacer de nuevo. Pone sus manos en la cara de Gerard y da un paso más, besándolo con fuerza mientras él lo rodea por la cintura.

Es húmedo y el agua de la lluvia se entremezcla con ellos, y Frank siente como si los pedazos dentro de él se reunieran poco a poco mientras Gerard abre la boca y sus lenguas se tocan, escalofríos recorriéndolo y no sólo por el frío.

Rompe el beso poco después pero no se aparta, dándole pequeños besos mientras habla.

“¿No deberías estar de luna de miel?”

Gerard niega con la cabeza y aprieta el agarre en su cintura.

“Me peleé con Beka, las cosas no son como yo imaginaba y tú no me has dejado en paz desde el día de mi boda. Pensé en llamarte pero no me parecía justo, así que simplemente vine”

“¿Por qué no has subido?”

Gerard se muerde el labio y agacha la cabeza “no sabía qué decirte…tenía miedo de que me odiaras”

Frank le levanta la cabeza con ambas manos y le sonríe “eres un idiota”

Gerard le sonríe un poco pero en su mirada sigue habiendo algo.

“Lo siento…siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar”

“Ahora estás aquí, me da igual lo demás”

Vuelve a besarlo con todo lo que tiene, diciéndole todo lo que ha querido decirle durante hace tanto tiempo sólo con un beso, acercándose más a él e incrustándose en su piel.

“¿Podemos subir? Cogerás una pulmonía” 

Frank sonríe y asiente, olvidándose de la cena mientras Gerard coge la maleta y lo sigue al otro lado de la calle, a su casa. 

*

Las sábanas lo cubren hasta el cuello mientras se acurruca aun más y enreda los pies con los de Gerard, la cama caliente haciéndolo suspirar después del frío que ha pasado con la ropa mojada.

El cuerpo de Gee se siente como una estufa y se pega más, la fina tela de los bóxers lo único que lo separa de estar tocándose por todos lados, piel con piel, y sonríe mientras entierra su cara en su vientre. Él está recostado, un poco apoyado en el cabezal y terminando de cenar la comida que habían pedido al chino y que se habían comido helada porque estaban ocupados comiéndose a ellos mismos.

“¿Tienes frio aun?”

“nop”

“¿Vas a quedarte dormido?”

“ughhgh”

Gerard se ríe y las vibraciones hacen a Frank sonreír, cuando de repente recuerda algo y se inclina de golpe, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Gerard, que tiene la boca llena de comida.

“Tengo una idea”

“umm…me das miedo”

Frank se levanta y le echa una sonrisa antes de ponerse una camiseta cualquiera y salir de la habitación, volviendo poco después con la caja marrón en las manos.

“¿Quieres ver una peli?”

Gerard alza una ceja “te diría que sí, pero con esa cara no sé si es una pregunta con segundas”

Frank se ríe mientras mete la pequeña tarjeta en el portátil, dándole la espalda a Gerard para que no vea lo que hace y dirigiéndose después a la cama con el portátil en las manos. Se sienta a su lado y pone el ordenador sobre sus piernas, Gerard dejando el plato de la comida en el suelo y acomodándose a su lado.

“¿Preparado?”

“No lo sé…”

Cuando le da al play y empieza mira directamente a Gee, esperando su reacción y éste abre mucho los ojos y después sonríe.

“¡la has guardado todo este tiempo!”

“por supuesto”

“dios mío…” 

Se quedan mirando un rato más el vídeo y Frank se empieza a poner duro sólo por las imágenes y los recuerdos.

Gerard se muerde el labio y lo mira “¿sabes qué es aun mejor que vernos follando?”

“¿Qué?”

Gerard coge el portátil y lo aparta, dejándolo en la mesilla y dirigiéndose a Frank como un gato, como si fuera su presa, haciéndolo acostarse y acostándose encima, la sábana cubriéndolos enteros.

“follar” 

Lo susurra contra su oreja y Frank es lo único que necesita para ponerse duro del todo. 

Gerard deja su peso sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que lo note por todos lados, su polla dura contra la de él, la piel casi ardiendo, y se ondula, rozándose fuerte y jadeando a la par que Frank, que se arquea en la cama y lo pega más a él.

Gee mueve sus caderas rápido, rozándose cada vez más, como si no pudiera evitarlo y enterrando su cara en el cuello de Frank, dejando besos y mordiscos por todos lados.  
“umm…ah”

Frank lo rodea con las piernas y eleva más las caderas, consiguiendo una mejor fricción y cerrando los ojos por el placer.

“Gee…aah”

Y sin más siente como Gerard se tensa encima de él, moviendo las caderas un poco más y corriéndose con un gemido fuerte, la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y los calzoncillos de por medio.

“uuughgh…mierda…esto me pasa por llevar un mes sin follar y ahora hacerlo dos veces seguidas”

Frank respira entrecortado, pasando las manos por el pelo de Gerard para apartarlo de su cara.

“¿Has dicho un mes?”

“Beka y su ‘hoy no me apetece’, ‘estoy con la regla’ o ‘estoy ocupada con la boda’” 

“Acabas de venir de luna de miel”

“uh-uh…una en la que me he peleado con mi mujer porque quería hacerlo sin condón"

“¿Va en serio?”

“Sí, pero no voy a hablar de eso ahora, hay algo de lo que me tengo que ocupar”

Tira de la camiseta sacándola por su cabeza y baja su mano hasta que lo agarra, apretando lo justo y luego moviéndola, haciendo que Frank gima y apriete el agarre en su pelo.   
Gerard sonríe y le da un beso, quitando la sábana de encima de ellos y descendiendo sobre su cuerpo. Se para cuando llega a su pezón, lamiendo en círculos y mordiéndole antes de seguir hacia abajo, pasando por su ombligo y más abajo, y Frank tiembla de anticipación.

Gerard le quita los bóxers y los tira a algún rincón de la habitación, cogiéndole las piernas y lamiendo la parte interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su ingle, y sin rodeos se la mete en la boca, Frank arqueándose por la sensación y gimiendo largo.

Gee vuelve a apartarse y Frank no le lee las intenciones hasta que su lengua va más abajo y más abajo, hasta que la siente en su entrada y la sensación es demasiado.

“Geraaaahhh”

Mueve su lengua rápido contra él, haciendo que le tiemblen las piernas y hasta balbucee, la respiración acelerada y la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. En seguida nota como Gerard mete un dedo y primero se tensa, relajándose después y pidiendo más. Gerard añade el segundo y poco después el tercero, moviéndolos dentro y fuera de él mientras sigue lamiéndolo.

Y Frank cree que se muere, lo dedos de Gerard tocando ahí una y otra vez, moviéndolos rápido y curvándolos dentro de él mientras su lengua sigue lamiéndolo con fuerza.

“ah ahh, joder, uuuuhhhhhh”

Gerard se aparta de él y sigue moviendo sus dedos mientras vuelve a su polla con la boca, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta y metiéndosela otra vez, Frank arqueándose en la cama y apretando con los dedos en su pelo.

“dios, Gee…así, sí, sí”

No puede evitar levantar sus caderas y embestir en su boca, recibiendo a cambio un gemido de Gerard que le manda descargas y empezando a notar como el orgasmo le llega. Y los dedos de Gerard tocan otra vez ese punto y antes de que pueda avisar se está corriendo, la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta, un gemido ahogado saliendo de su garganta y su cuerpo temblando mientras aprieta los dedos de Gerard dentro de él y se corre en su boca.

Se queda en la cama boca arriba, la respiración volviendo a su lugar y sin poder abrir los ojos, viendo estrellitas en la oscuridad por la intensidad del orgasmo y notando como Gerard se levanta y va al baño, volviendo poco después y tirándose a su lado.

“Eh, ¿sigues despierto?”

“uhusydghfjnb” Frank se ríe por su incapacidad de formar palabras y Gerard lo acompaña, tapándolos otra vez con la sábana y acurrucándose a su lado.

“tengo algo para ti”

Frank abre los ojos y lo mira, poniéndose de lado y acercándose más a él, el entrecejo fruncido.

“en esa caja te falta una foto”

“¿cómo sabes que hay fotos?”

Gerard sonríe “porque eres un inútil y la has dejado abierta cuando has cogido la tarjeta…”

Frank lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y le saca la lengua, que Gerard coge entre sus dientes antes de darle un beso.

“Toma” 

Le tiende la foto que había llevado a la boda, la que dejó en el suelo después de la conversación y pensaba que había perdido. Frank abre mucho los ojos y lo mira.

“¿La has tenido tú desde la boda?”

Gerard asiente “me ha ayudado a aclararme bastante”

“¿Y qué has aclarado?”

Se mueve en la cama quedando más cerca, sus narices tocándose y sus piernas enredadas.

“La iglesia no me da el divorcio hasta dentro de tres meses, pero quiero estar contigo, si quieres esperarme”

Frank hace un gesto con la cara “no sé, no tengo yo muy claro…”

Gerard le da un pellizco por debajo de las sábanas y él se ríe, restregando su nariz contra la de Gerard y dándole un beso.

“no voy a esperarte, voy a estar contigo desde ya, si tu quieres”

“claro, si quieres ser la otra me parece bien”

Ahora es su turno para pellizcarle y Gerard se queja entre risas.

“te quiero, ¿lo sabes?”

Gerard se pone serio de pronto y lo mira a los ojos, Frank mordiéndose el labio y devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad, y pone una mano sobre su cara, acercándose para darle un beso y cerrando los ojos, lento y suave, saboreándolo y suspirando porque había echado de menos demasiado esos labios y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

“y yo a ti”

Frank sonríe contra su boca y entierra su cara en su cuello, dejando pequeños besos aquí y allá y mordiendo antes de quedarse durmiendo, la respiración tranquila y sus manos en el cuerpo de Gerard.

Y duerme mejor que en mucho tiempo, porque esta vez no despertaría solo, y porque había merecido volver a abrir esa puerta en él.

Una puerta que, con mucha suerte, no volvería a cerrar.


End file.
